Jakked Up
by M-Angel 05
Summary: With darkness looming within himself and in his world Jak has changed more in the two years they'd been separated than the furball would ever realize. But with his world turned upside down, now both have to figure out how to survive in this new world and at the same time perhaps find their own inner strengths that'll save not one, but both of them. This is M for violence/sex/gore.
1. Chapter 1: Normal No More

**Chapter 1**: _Normal No More_

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>:_ Unknown_

**Location**: _Unknown_

Blue eyes fluttered open as pain laced through a young man's body as he slowly sat up. He'd landed on something hard that felt like it was made out of rock. His arm felt stiff and he was sure he had cracked a rib or two. Looking up his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. He was in some sort of city. He'd never been to a city, only the small villages that surrounded his small one of Sandover, and he was now certain he and his friends had gone further North than Gol's citadel, how else could he explain this. He could vaguely hear Daxter, his best friend, shouting about something to do with their crashing, but as a zoomer, that was far better looking that Keira's A-Grav, flew by the duo, Jak could care less what he was saying.

"Jak!" the young man looked down at his best friend and upon seeing the ottsel's worried look he looked towards where he was staring.

It was then that Jak saw the strange armored men as they approached the duo and suddenly that good feeling that Jak had just started getting turned into dread. "You are under arrest!" one of the masked men stated with his weapon raised.

"AAAAHHHH!" Daxter yelled as he ran between the guards legs to get away.

Jak tried to stand only for a guard to grab him by the collar of his shirt. "Forget the rat," the unmasked guard said, "The Baron wants him." His eyes seemed to gleam with an evil intent and suddenly that bad feeling he was getting doubled. "We've been waiting for you." The man sneered as he let Jak go and then hit him in the forehead with his weapon.

As Jak lost consciousness he heard Daxter's voice. "I'll find you Jak! I'll get you out!" and then the world became darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>:_ Unknown_

Jak's eyes burst open as he began gagging and coughing as he felt water thrown into his face once again. Coughing again he began to make hacking noises and went to wipe his face only to find his hands tied. Turning his head one way and then the other he found them strapped to a metal table. Upon looking down he saw that his legs too were tied down. Panic began to rise as the bad feeling got even worse. And not for the first time in his life he wished he could yell or scream for help, but instead as always his voice never came out when he opened his mouth. Mute. That was the word Samos once described him as, but it wasn't a right description. If he was scarred he could whimper. If he got scared by Daxter or something really scary then he could yell. However, when it came down to talking; he couldn't even say the simplest of words.

It was then he realized that he wasn't alone and saw that unmasked guard once again, but this time he wasn't alone. A man in a white robe was leaning over devices and came up to him with a needles in his hand and began to pierce his skin with them. Each time one was embedded into his skin he gave a whimper of pain. He was scared. _What were they planning on doing to me_? he thought as his mind raced to figure that out he heard the man in the white robes begin talking.

"He's a channeler," he said. "I'm picking up several types of eco that have left some traces in his blood."

"A channeler?" the unmasked one asked. "Where'd he come from?"

"Channelers are rare in our species. The last one to be in this city was King Damas and that was about ten years ago," the man said. "Channelers are a mutation in our kind. They were considered the best fighters by the Precursors, who loved them and even went so far as to train some to become great warriors. Mar, being one of these special channelers."

The unmasked man smiled, but it wasn't a smile that Jak was familiar with. It creeped him out and made his skin crawl. "How long until we can begin with the dark eco treatments?" he asked the robed one.

Jak's eyes widened. _What did he say!_ He practically screamed in his head. _Dark eco? Nobody can channel that poison!_ As he thought this he began to struggle.

The one in the white robes walked back to him with a needle that had a plunger attached to it. "In a few moments." He said as Jak suddenly loss the use of his body and could no longer move. His eyes stayed wide as fear began to eat away at his insides. "Most don't survive past the first treatments." The man said to Jak as he brought out another needle and began to imprint the lettering DWP-XXX on his shoulder. Once done the man gave the unmasked man a nod and left the room.

Suddenly Jak heard a whirling noise above him and saw a device begin to swirl around rapidly picking up speed and then small pinprick needles lowered from the device and he watched in horror as the needles embedded themselves into his skin. Afterwards the real horror began as he watched the dark inky liquid known as dark eco begin to slide down the tubes that were attached to the dozen or so needles that were embedded into his body. Tears began to form and run down his cheeks as he felt the first of the eco begin to enter his body.

He'd been in pain many times before in his life; but nothing compared to this pain. It felt as if somebody was pouring acid into his body, lighting his body on fire, and then throwing him into a pit filled with lava all at once. He couldn't breathe. He wanted to scream so badly, but even as his mouth opened to form a scream no sound came out.

The dark eco crawled slowly through Jak's veins of his arms and legs, but as soon as it hit his beating heart it accelerated. From there it began to spread too quickly. Quicker than the scientists and doctors had thought and because of Jak's channeling abilities it was channeled through his body, causing a dark aura to surround the young man on the table and even as Jak screamed in pain silently his body began to crack under the dark eco's power. The scientist had been right, channeling was a mutation; but one that was created by the Precursors themselves because they themselves were natural channelers and eco; no matter the type, held their DNA in it. Unfortunately for Jak, because of the channeling powers a new mutation began that began to change the young man's body. This change was excruciating to the point that he actually could feel his mind snap. This snap would later save his life; but for now it allowed Jak's mind to shut down and pass out from pain.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes fluttered open once again and Jak could feel his body once more; but he wished he couldn't as now his entire body felt like it'd been torn apart and then put back together and everything felt as if it had been put back together in the wrong way. Not wanting to sit up or anything he just pulled his body into a fetal position and soon fell asleep.<p>

When Jak woke up his ears tickled and twitched as he heard a drip, drip, drip sound and very slowly his blue eyes once again opened and he found himself on the hard floor. Slowly, oh so slowly he began to sit up, only to feel like there was a light weight on his chest. Looking down at himself he saw something that brought a new sense of horror to his young mind. Scrambling to his shaky legs he looked into the mirror or slab of metal on the wall and stared at his refection and gasped.

Where a flat body that once showed a nice growing male teen body, now had female breasts, a lean feminine body and as he found out as he shoved his hand down into his pants included all female body parts downstairs too. He touched his lips and found supple female lips, nose, and his adams apple was gone. Real panic began to settle into his mind. _No, no, how_- he froze as the events of the day before replayed into his mind. _The dark eco._ He thought as he closed his eyes and felt a bubble of emotion begin to swell up and knew he could never look at his friends like this ever. This was just too humiliating. He'd been a guy and now because of the dark eco, he was a…girl. He felt himself begin to hyperventilate._This is bad._ was all he could think as he heard the door open and saw the same unmasked man.

"See Baron." He said as he stepped aside and showed a second man what had happened to Jak.

"How'd this happen?" the Baron asked as he walked in and grabbed Jak's face and looked the once boy now girl's face and body which was covered by torn and tattered remains of Jak's clothing, which now hung loosely from his petite frame.

"The dark eco at eighty percent had a…unintended side effect." the man replied to the Baron.

"Reverse it." was the Baron's reply only to be met by silence. "Erol?"

"It can't." he said as he backed away from the Baron. "I've had a hundred scientists on this; including Vin, and all have said the same, its irreversible." this Erol man looked at Jak, whose was still be held by the Baron as he or rather she was being inspected.

"Continue with it at a sixty percentage." He let go of Jak's face. "Do it only twice a month at a high sixty percent." He tuned and left the room and the cell door slammed shut; however Jak could still hear them. "If he can survive being turned into a woman, he can survive this program and move forward with the other test subjects!"

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _the Slums_

Daxter's legs finally gave out from under him as he came to a stop and looked pitifully behind him and saw nobody following him and for the first time in his life, he was utterly alone. He didn't have Jak to protect him from the bad things in this world. He didn't have Keira's wonderful spirit to keep him uplifted when bad things did happen and he certainly didn't have Samos' wisdom to help him out. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone, not even Jak; he loved getting advice from the old mean Green Sage, because sometimes that wisdom was good to have, but now he didn't even have that.

_Okay Daxter,_ he thought to himself. _Yer in a strange place, with baddies everywhere and Jak's been a taken prisoner by said baddies and what ya do,? Yer a dumbass, ya no good. Ya leave yer best bud behind 'n run like the coward ev'ry person who a meets ya think yer are._ he pauses as he looked around where he has run off to and decides this has gotta be the bad section of the city. The road has huge trenches in it, some being as beg as that lurker they fought when they were fighting to protect Rock Village. Building looked like they were falling apart, garbage was piling up in the side alleys and there were homeless sleeping on the ground near the sewers. This section of the city had to be the slums because there was no way in hell this was where the richies would live.

Turning down an alley he slipped behind a dumpster and after curling up he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Why does Pops gotta do that?" a young man with blonde hair and a red cap on his head walked down an alley in the slums as he spotted a dumpster at the end of the alley and whistled. "Dude," he said "that stinks." Walking up to the dumpster he groaned at spotting what looked like vomit on the side. "Why do I have ta do this?" he asked nobody in particular<em>. Because yer a sucker Dude.<em> He thought as he thought about how happy Taryn was when he'd brought her that last piece of treasure he'd done a found in a excursion of dumpster diving. He'd smelt like fish for a week, but her smile had been worth it.

Just as he was about to climb into the dumpster he spotted something tiny and orange and it looked like it was having a bad dream. "Yo, little Dude." He said as he shook the tiny creature.

"Ahhh!" the creature screamed at the sudden waking.

"Woe, Dude!" he said.

Bright blue eyes looked up at him. "Dude!" it said back. "Don't scare me like that."

"Duuude." The man said back as he starred in awe at the tiny creature speaking.

"Dude, I'm Daxter." the creature said as it held out it's paw.

"Ximon." He said, "Little Dude, your cool."

Daxter beamed at being called cool. "Well it takes one to know one." he said with a smile as Ximon shook his hand. "I'm a…new to this…err…city." He scratched his neck. "Where am I?"

Ximon looked at the little creature with a bewildered look. "New to the city?" he asked getting a nod as an answer. "Dude, yer in Haven City." he smiled as an idea popped into his mind. "Dude, do you like things that go fast?"

Daxters ears went from flat against his head to popping straight up in the air. "Dude, yer talkin' to the king of fastness." he said this as he thought of him and Jak riding Keira's A-Grav Zoomer through Boggy Swamp without her knowledge. Getting all the mud and grime off of it afterwards had been a hassle, but it was that or get his ass kicked by a girl.

He jumped onto Ximon's shoulder, which surprised the guy out. It took a moment or two to get his balance on Ximon's skinny shoulder, but when Ximon showed him his ride Daxter's grin could've reached his ears. The zoomer was huge and once they got it going it was fast! With is as his first step into this life Daxter began to make plans. First he had to find out where Jak had been taken and next he had to get Ximon on board to get Jak out of wherever he'd been taken to.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Haven City Prison_

Jak's eyes sluggishly opened as he was dragged by the collar of his clothes. He still hadn't gotten use to his feminine body even after four months of having it and going through more dark eco treatments. He found himself hating his captors who tortured him. Erol ignored the Baron's orders and ensured that Jak and the others had treatments three to four times a week. This would result in hunger strikes, which led to forced feedings. It was just that the body couldn't take being beatin' and then having to intake nourishment. This left Jak weak beyond imagination. He was to the point where he wanted death, but death wouldn't come.

As always he was thrown onto the table and strapped to it. He'd stopped struggling because that meant more torture by the hands of the sadistic commander. Closing his eyes Jak waited for the machine to begin, only to feel the cool tip of a syringe press against his throat. Eyes flashed open, as Jak went to turn his head he found a new strap pressed against his head, holding it down and stopping him from turning his head. Four needles on either side of his throat were embedded into his throat followed by dozens more being embedded throughout his entire body. He suddenly gasped as smaller needle embedded themselves into his forehead and around his skull. Once the needles were hooked up to his body the eco treatments began and the pain tripled from what it had been.

Quiet whimpers escaped Jak's lips as more and more dark eco was forced into his veins. The pain was unbelievable and as the minutes ticked by his body bowed against the pain and the shackles holding him down bit into his wrists and ankles to the point that they began to bleed freely. Upon seeing this he heard a shout and the pain stopped.

Jak coughed and felt a coppery liquid in his mouth and realized he'd bitten his tongue and it was bleeding. He felt the needles and cuff being taken off, but barely registered it until he heard a gasp from one of the scientists.

"She's healing!" said the scientist's voice.

Jak turned his head and saw that his wrist was covered in blood, but as the scientist gabbed his wrist sharply and lifted it and then wiped the blood away Jak saw a pink scar where there should've been a cut and in moments even that vanished.

"Her body is accepting the eco and it's healing her now." The scientist sounded like they were in awe of something wonderful, but Jak couldn't see what was wonderful about this.

Erol grabbed his arm and looked at the now healed wound. "Take her back to her cell." He ordered a guard. "Tomorrow we'll push twice as hard."

Jak wanted to groan, but found no strength to even make that sound as he was lifted up and thrown into the darkened cell and once again was placed in darkness. There was no light left in his world. Only darkness and pain. The only bit of light he did have left was a little sliver of hope. Hope that Daxter would come and save him very soon. He didn't even care about the damn jokes he'd get for being turned into a woman, as long as Daxter came for him. "D-Daxter." he gasped softly as he pulled himself into a ball on the floor as the pain from the injections began to make his body shake uncontrollable.

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>:_ October 1, 3657 – 2 years later_

**Location**: _Haven City Prison_

Daxter looked over his shoulder as he snuck though the Haven City prison. Ducking behind some equipment and then diving through a ventilation shaft, he sighed as he wasn't spotted. Taking out his bug flamethrower, he turned it on. After beating Kaedon in an awesome and spectacular battle that left the overzealous bug of a man squished an spattered everywhere on the walls of the basement of this facility he'd called Ximon and told him what'd happened and that Kaedon had really been a body snatching metal head bug and that he'd been forced to fight the creature. Ximon had proceeded to tell him where cell level D was.

Now that he was on said level finding Jak wasn't going to be too hard. As he was about to come out of vents he heard a voice that made his skin wiggle in the wrong way. He missed Tik; the little flea had become his friend and could be really useful sometimes too. He'd have to tell Jak about Tik later and all of his adventures while planning this grand scaled escape.

"Count Vegar," said a voice that sounded a lot like that Erol guy. "what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see this Jak that you and Baron Praxis keep saying will save the city." sneered the count, causing Daxter to growl. These guys were really starting to annoy him.

"You're not allowed to." Erol replied as he turned. "Guard, escort the count out of here."

"Yes sir." The guard replied.

"Unhand me you-!" the counts voice drifted away and was soon followed by Erol's footsteps as they vanished around the corner.

Daxter counted until thirty just to be sure nobody was outside the vent. Popping it off its hinges he took off down the corridor towards the cells that were just beyond the door at the end of this corridor. Upon opening it all he found was a lift. Groaning he stepped onto the lift and pressed up.

Once the lift came to a stop he jumped off of it onto the single body laying on top of the metal bed. "Ding, Ding! Third floor: body chains, roach food, torture devices!" he joked as he looked down at the green and blonde hair person on the metal slab and it took him a moment to realize this person was a woman; not the guy he was looking for. "Hey toots! Seen any hero's around?"The woman opened her eyes for a moment only to suddenly groan and close them, her head falling back to the slab with a soft thud. "That's a fine hello." He grumbled. "Look toots, I've been riskin' my life for the last two years lookin' for my buddy Jak, I just wanna find him!" the woman's breath hitched before returning to a semi-normal rhythm. "Just say something!" he yelled. "Ya-"

Something snapped in the woman's mind. "I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!"

"Shh!" Daxter shushed the woman by putting his hand over her mouth. "Careful." He whispered as he looked around and saw her hands and feet were bound and got an idea. "Here's the deal. I'll get you lose and you show me where my bud is, 'kay?"

Suddenly with a roar the woman screamed as her body began to change. Her body turned ash grey, eyes black as night, nail lengthened to dangers, and two onyx black horns grew from her skull. Dark eco whipped around her body like a second skin. Dark eco lightning began shooting from across her body and began to turn the cuffs into slag. Her body curled into itself and soon sprung like a springs as she jumped off of the table and snarled as she took in her surroundings.

"Or you can do it toots." He said his falling back against his head and suddenly those dark soulless eyes turned towards him and suddenly he felt like he did a year ago when that alley cat had thought he was an easy meal and now he was prey once again. _Uh-oh._ He thought as those danger-like fingernails spread and she jumped at him. "Ahhh! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" he screamed as he took off running across the room that had a wall of cells everywhere. He was hoping his friend would hear him and begin banging on a cell door and show him where he was so that he could get away from this crazy chick.

That was when the female stopped chasing him and stumbled backwards before catching herself and changing back. "Dax-ter?" she asked questioning when was in front of her as she fell to her knees and grabbed the frightened ottsel into a hug. Her eyes began to brim with unshed tears as she held the ottsel close and buried her face against him soft fur.

"Uhh…" he began. "One: What the fuck was that! And two: Who the heck are you and how do you know my name?"

The woman looked sheepishly down at the ottsel. "Paxis didn't something to me." she whispered her voice hoarse from screaming for years on end. She then looked at Daxter right in his eyes. "I'm Jak." She smiled. "And I'm so glad you came."

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: Yes, Jak has been turned into a girl. You guys can thank lady-darkstreak once again for this inspiring story.

**xoxoangii**: ooh! this is going to be interesting :) mucho credits to lady-darkstreak for giving m-angel this great idea :D

**M-Angel: **hehehe...I'm evil. I know it, but I can't help it! Err...any ways, what do y'all think?

**xoxoangii**: can't wait to hear what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2: Battle in the Alley

**Chapter 2**: _Battle In the Alley_

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>:_ October 1, 3657_

**Location**: _Haven City Prison_

Daxter's jaw would've dropped had his face not suddenly been forced into two large breasts and that alone would've been awesome had not what been said, been just said. His brain seemed to have taken a mini vacation at that point because last time he knew Jak was a guy, not a girl. A very dirty, yet very pretty girl who was holding onto him like her life depended upon him and whatever he would say next. It was at that exact moment that his brain seemed to kick him in the ass. "Okay, pause and rewind babe." He said as he wiggled out of the girl's arms. "How is that even fucking possible? Last I check my best bud in the whole world was and is a dude; ya know with dick instead of-"

"I know." She said as her ears tipped backwards towards the back of her shoulders. "The dark eco did something to me. I don't know how this is even possible." She then looked at him. "It's like how you got changed into an ottsel." She gave him a look that Daxter would always know. It was the same look that Jak gave him the day he'd been attacked by those wumpbees on his birthday. The same look that said _help me, I don't know what to do_.

Sighing Daxter peeked around a cell corner and saw some boxes that led up to a ventilation duck system and the grate was partially off, all he'd have to do is give it a good yank. "Okay man, we'll figure this out." He said and ran over to where he'd dropped a package picked it up and ran back to Jak. "Put these on, they may be a bit big now that you're a…well a girl." He turned his back to Jak and kept an eye out for anybody who had either heard them or was patrolling this area. He suddenly felt two large hands grab his tiny frame and he found himself place upon a shoulder. "Wow, uh…warn a guy when yer gonna grab and nab him." He gave a cocky grin at the green blonde as she finished putting on the headband and goggles. "I know they ain't like yer old ones that Keira made ya, but these are better. They have an awesome zoom, a setting that can help ya find eco-" he was interrupted there.

"I can't channel anymore." She said with a sad sigh.

Daxter was silent for a moment and then cursed himself for being so late in finding and saving his best friend. This wasn't right! Jak **never **needed saving. It was him that needed Jak. He then sighed and gave his friend a pat. "Okay Jak, let's go." He pointed towards the ventilation shaft. "That'll come apart in no time. One good yank-" as he said this Jak gave that one good yank and pulled the grate right off of the hinges. "That works too." he said with a nervous laugh.

Running through the shaft was the easy part. They came out at some sort of storage area when Jak's foot tripped an alarm system. "WARNING!" came the synthetic voice over the fortress' comm. system. "Prisoner escape in process!"

Daxter heard his friend curse under her breath and take off into a sprint. Dodging cameras around corners, jumping over large gorges and then they came to a stop as Jak looked one way and then looked another before looking at Daxter. "Err…left?" he asked and that's when they came face to face with the first group of soldiers.

"FREEZE!" one said as he held out his gun and pointed it at the duo.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" yelled the second as he ran forward towards them.

"STOP OR WE"LL SHOOT!" said the last one who took out a pistol and pointed it at them.

"Do something Jak!" Daxter yelled. "Punch them!" Jak rolled her eyes at him and ran at the first who was running towards them and punched him in the not so protected throat, her hand tightened and crushed the guards larynx and esophagus and as she pulled her hand back she didn't release and thus tore his throat out, blood splurted everywhere around the guard, but Jak was already onto her next target. She dodged the eco blasts from the pistol and jumped and spun at the same time and thrusted her right leg out just in time for it to connect with this guard's head. The third having witnessed its two companions deaths decided to try a different tactic and threw a small metal ball at Jak.

"GERNADE!" Daxter screamed as soon as he'd seen the metal object being thrown at them. Jak grabbed it mid-air and threw it back and hit the guard squarely in the chest and with such force that the grenade was forced into the metal armor that the guard wore. The guard only had a second to realize that he was doomed before the explosion occurred. The shockwave from the explosion threw Jak off her feet into a roll. Going with the momentum Jak rolled down the hall and came to a stop and picked up a few gernade belts as she'd seen them on the floor and put them into her pack for later.

Shaking herself off Jak got back to her feet and took off into a sprint once again when Daxter's comm. unit went off. Cursing the ottsel answered it. "Dude, now's not the time!" he yelled into it.

"Daxter, you better not have lost your stuff!" came the feminine voice over the comm. unit.

"Taryn, I'm currently a bit busy bustin' my buddy out. I'll chat later!" he yelled as Jak ran across a rusty grated floor and suddenly they were being shot at once again. "Yikes!" he gasped as he almost lost his balance as they ran around a corner. Jak came to a stop on top of a wooden floor and bent over panting. "Hey babe, I think yer outta practice of this runnin' thang." He snickered. Jak swatted at him for his teasing when suddenly the wooden boards beneath her feet gave way and they went falling downwards until they splashed into what seemed to be a flooded area in the basement of the fortress.

"Daxter!" came Taryn's sharp voice. "Those weapons…"

"They're fine sweet cheeks." He assured the woman as he gasped for breath and got out of the water as Jak looked around for a way out. "They're in Jak's backpack. So all's fine."

"Good." She sighed. "Here's the address for a safe house. It's not much, but it's better than you taking your friend to Zimon's place."

"What's wrong with-" Daxter cut himself off and took a good glance at Jak, who's clothes were now wet and sticking to her body showing off every….Daxter shook his head to get rid of that train of thought. _I ain't even got Jak out and I'm a staring at his new girl body bits!_ he was horrified by himself. "Yeah, yer right. Good thinkin' sweets." He looked at the text on his comm. unit giving him the address and frowned, before rolling his eyes. _Water slums. Just what I need._ he thought as he remembered the last time he was in that area and shivered at the memory.

Jak looked over at Daxter and smiled when she spotted the window up on the ledge. She began to gather boxes and made a ladder of sorts out of them. "Dax!" she yelled and winced at the loud echo that bounced off the walls in this place. Daxter's ears popped up as he ran back over to Jak and jumped onto her shoulder and began climbing up the homemade ladder and jumped out of the window just as the boxes collapsed on themselves into a pile, but by the time that had happened the duo were already out of the window and Jak was breathing the first breaths of freedom that she'd had in two years.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Haven City Slums_

Jak had for the last year and half finally gotten use to his female body and had decided to give into it. He was no longer a man, not matter how much his mind said he was, his body no longer was. So when people called him a woman or a girl, it still made him cringe; but he was getting use to it. To the point that even he was calling himself a girl and it didn't bother him like it would've two years ago.

Daxter looked up at his friend from the ground and noticed her looked of absolute happiness and at that moment every burn, cut, scrape, bruise, metal head bug fight and alley cat fight he'd been through was worth that small smile that crept along Jak's face as they walked through the slums.

It was while they were walking through the slums that they came across an old man and a green haired little boy. "May I help you?" he asked, a slight quaver in his voice.

"You look like a reasonably intelligent old man, so tell me, where the hell am I?" Jak growled her eyes glowing slightly.

"You'll have to excuse her," Daxter said as he spoke to the little boy, "she's new to the whole conversation thing."

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a _guest_ in _glorious_ Haven City, under the rule of his **_Majesty_**, Baron Praxis." the old man replied, brushing off his robes and adjusting his grip on the staff he was carrying.

"I was just a _guest_ in the Baron's prison." Jak growled, thinking of the years of experiments she'd been forced to endure at the tyrant's hands.

"Whether in a cell or in the city, we are no different. We are trapped; all are the prisoners of Praxis. That is why I must look after this boy." the man said with a gesture. "His survival is vital to the life of this city."

"This kid?" Daxter exclaimed, pointing at the child for emphasis. "He looks kind of scruffy."

The child said nothing, but suddenly turned a fear filled gaze down to the end of the street. The elderly man followed the gaze, and paled visibly as the child dashed behind his legs."Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said, and Jak noticed a trio of Krimzon Guards marching down the street, with several more behind them. They had their eco rifles drawn, and Jak knew in an instant what they were looking for: _her_.

"By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, and this whole sector is under arrest for the suspected harboring of underground fugitives. Now, surrender and die!" the lead guard spoke.

"Eh, doesn't he mean, _surrender __or__ die_?" Daxter whispered to the old man.

"Not in this city." old man's reply.

"Okay, no problemo," Daxter said nervously, before turning to his larger compatriot. "Jak, this is where you come in!"

As the trio approached the elves and rodent, Jak stepped in front of the old man and the boy, sticking her arm out as a gesture of protection. The guards paused for a moment, not knowing what to make of the audacity of this townie. Then the leader did a double take, staring hard at the teenage elf. Blonde hair, glowing dark aura, blue eyes, medium height and build, blue tunic, it matched the description of a prisoner that had just…

Any further thoughts were cut off as Jak's arm blurred forward and her fingers knifed into the guard's exposed throat, crushing his windpipe. The other two guards tried to bring their weapons up to shoot the young woman, but one found her foot on a collision course with his face. There was a crack, and the Krimzon Guard fell back, his faceplate crushed in and brain matter spilling out the back of his helmet. The final member of the trio desperately attempted to grab Jak, only to suddenly find the woman's other foot coming in towards his abdomen. He fell to the ground with an unearthly clang, and he suddenly felt a vice like grip around his helmet. His horrified expression would be forever etched into his face as Jak twisted, snapping his neck with a sickening grace.

It was then that a red Krimson Guard transport stop at the end of the alley and drop off a dozen Krimson Guards who turned towards her and her companions and began to change them. Jak growled and suddenly felt a pain in the back of her head, fearing what it could be she suddenly black out.

Daxter and the other two watched with a mixture of horror and awe as the demon manifested itself. The Krimzon Guard halted in their tracks, unsure of how to proceed. The monster took that opportunity to throw itself towards them, its claw like fingernails gleaming in the pale light of the alley. The first man went down, screaming as talons shredded his battle armor like it was made of butter. The next one to die fired once but missed completely. He fell to the ground, gurgling as he tried desperately to hold his innards in. The three behind him fared no better, as slaps from the beast removed faces and limbs. Another attempted to use his rifle as a club, but the creature ducked, and retaliated with a roundhouse kick that sent the K.G. flying a good twenty feet, with his flight being stopped only by a parked zoomer that he slammed into and proceeded to explode. Then, the creature leapt up onto the side of one of the slum buildings, using its massive talons to secure itself. There, gazing downward upon the now pools of blood that had appeared around each of its victims, its primitive mindset trying to instinctively calculate where the next greatest threat was going to come from.

One guard who was still alive somehow took this moment to sight the creature up in his rifle's crosshairs. It would prove to be his last mistake. With speed that seemed impossible, the creature launched itself from where it had been. Its weight and momentum slammed into its target, bearing the man to the ground that went to scream before the monster's teeth cut him off by ripping his throat out with its teeth. Then, the demon roared, and purplish electricity, which Daxter recognized as channeled dark eco, flew from its claws and suddenly the bodies vanished when the dark eco flew over the dead bodies and vaporized them. The battle was over in less than a minute, the patrol had gone from more than a dozen men to nothing but bloody corpses that littered the ground and then were vaporized. Suddenly, Jak's skin returned to its normal color, the talons and horns receded, and her eyes regained their beautiful blue color, complete with the now eerie glow that they possessed.

"Uh…" Daxter began as he noticed the scarred looked that both the child and old man were giving her. "You okay Jak?"

"W-Wha-" she stuttered before she saw the blood in pools on the ground and the blood running down her arms and staining the new shirt Daxter had bought her. She looked up at her friend. "Dax-ter?" she stuttered and realized that it had happened again.

"Hey it's okay babe." He said trying to calm her down. "We're all cool."

"Very impressive." the old man thought out loud his eyes showing fear and something else.

Jak turned to face the old man and the boy, who had finally summoned up the courage to stick his head out from behind the old man, though his face was filled with terror, whether because of the thoughts of capture, or because of what Jak had become, the dark eco infused woman wasn't sure. However, now that Jak got a good look at the kid, she felt a strange stirring within her, a feeling déjà vu. She frowned as she stared at the child for a period of time. Somehow, deep within the depths of her mind, she knew she'd seen this boy before, but was unsure where and how.

"The Underground could use such fighters as yourself." The old man suddenly said knocking Jak out of her thoughts of the little boy.

"The Underground?" she asked and looked at Daxter who's eyes had doubled in size.

"I've heard of 'em on the streets." He said. "They are a resistance group that is waging a guerilla war against the tyrant and his men. They're lead by a mysterious figure known as The Shadow."

"Yes." the old man said as he starred at the little creature with wide eyes that disbelieved what he was seeing and took a long glance at the diminutive rodent. "I believe that you might be able to find what it is that you seek if you join up with them."

"Where can I find them." Jak inquired an itch suddenly coming on, one that wasn't to be scratched, but one of revenge and suddenly she felt as if she was being watched; but couldn't see who or what was doing the watching.

"You will have to prove your loyalty to them in order to see him. However, I know where you can find one of their bases. Look for a dead-end alley in the northeastern part of the slums. You'll know you have the right one if you spot a large skull and hammer painted on the side of the city wall. Once there, ask for Torn, and tell him that Kor sent you." He spotted a patrol cruiser coming their way and decided not to push his luck and get to see an encore presentation of the demon woman. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get this boy to safety before any anything else happens. You had best make yourself scarce if you wish to continue to be free, young woman."And with that, Kor turned around, and ushered the child to follow him.

Looking over at Daxter who was still on the ground Jak began to walk away from the only evidence of what had occurred there only minutes ago. The two walked in silence as they headed the opposite way than what Kor had told them. Daxter having said that they needed to lay low until the heat vanished from what had occurred in the alley by the prison.

Jak agreed wholeheartedly; she was tired and her muscles hurt like hell. After a day like today, she just wanted to lay down and never get up, but she knew that, that wasn't going to happen; not after _that_ had happened. She closed her eyes for a second and suddenly felt the dark eco inside of her move to her will and realized that yes, she'd lost her eco powers; but now it seemed she had new and unknown powers. Plus there was the fact that she'd go unconscious and when she came to blood was everywhere. What had happened? She knew that whatever had occurred had happened in the prison too.

"Daxter?" her voice was soft, almost too soft.

As they entered the water slums Daxter looked up at his friend. "Yeah, buddy?" he asked

"What happened?" she inquired, "I know I did something; but what did I do?"

Daxter's ears suddenly fell backwards against his skull. "Well…" he paused as he scratched behind his neck and looked down. "Ya, kinda; went nuts and changed into this dark creature and killed everything that was going to hurt us." he looked back up at her face and saw Jak's eyes had widened. "But ya know what?" Jak shook her head and muttered something her couldn't even hear with his far superior hearing. "I thought it was awesome." He said with a smile. "Darkie was awesome as she slashed and killed those guys and then she just vaporized them and they went bye bye." Jak blinked at Daxter when he looked up at his friend causing Daxter to laugh at his friend's face disbelieving what she'd just been told. "What?" he asked curiously and then saw the house they were staying at. "Eh…Taryn got us the best place here I guess." He looked at the two story metal house with a single pipe coming out of its roof. "I call dibs on the shower!" he yelled as he ran into the place.

The door was unlocked, so were the metal windows. It smelt as if whoever had once lived there had also died there. Jak climb the ladder that went up to the second story that was no more than a loft with a single queen mattress on the floor and was bare of any sheets or pillows. Climbing down she went on to look for any sheets or pillows and found pelts and one bottom sheet and one body pillow in a closet, along with a single red and black men's shirt. Looking down at her shirt she took it off and went to change.

"Shower is-" Daxter stopped in the middle of his speech as he saw his bare chested friend. "Yikes! Jak, ya gotta do that upstairs." He jumped and turned away from his friend as she chuckled. "It ain't funny!" he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an okay or something to tell him Jak had a shirt on.

Jak approached Daxter and touched his shoulder causing the ottsel to look up at his friend. "Sorry." She said.

"So…" Daxter began, "How'd this happen buddy?" Jak's ears fell. "Ya don't haffta say nothin' if yer not ready."

Jak sighed. "It happened the first time they pumped the poison into my body." She said. "I woke up and freaked."

"I bet." Daxter said and got a look from Jak that said _you want to hear this of not_? "Right, shuttin' up buddy."

"After I changed Praxis ordered a twice a month treatment, but Erol went behind his back and pushed for one that occurred almost every day." She paused as she sat down on the bare floor and looked at the wood burner in the corner of the room. "This went on and on for months, but then he stopped. I don't know why; but the next time I saw him he had a mark that bisected his face from left eyebrow to right side of his chin. It was three lines, but it looked like it had hurt like hell." She shook her head. "After that he ordered for me to be given double the treatments. Then I began to self heal."

"Self heal?" Daxter asked not fully understanding.

"If I get hurt the eco heals me." she lifted her right hand and looked at it. "He'd use anything and everything to slice my body up, just to watch the dark eco heal me." she swallowed hard as she put her hand down. "I can hear way better than I use to. They use to put me in a dark cell just to mess with me. I use to get scared, but then one day I opened my eyes and I could see everything like it was day." She looked at Daxter. "Like here, there isn't a single light on, but I can see as clear as day." Daxter's jaw dropped. "Then a year and a half ago I stopped thinking of myself as a guy. I'm never going to change back, I'm stuck as girl and I've come to terms with it. I hate what they've done. I hate what they've made me. I want revenge at what's been done to me, but…"

"But?" Daxter asked, his ears lifting from where they'd fallen on the back of his head.

"But I don't want to become the monster they've made me become." she looked into Daxter's bright blue eyes. "Am I wrong to want to just leave?"

"Naw." Daxter said shaking his head. "Yer better than me." he placed his hands on his hips. "If it were me, I'd kill 'em all and dance on their bodies." Jak raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked in all seriousness.

Sighing Jak stood up and walked over to the pelts and sheet and picked them both up and climbed up the ladder and put them on the bed. Climbing back down she grabbed the pillow and looked at Daxter. "You coming?" she asked causing the ottsel to smile up at her and before turning away and locking the doors and then going around and locking the windows. By the time he'd gotten up the ladder Jak was already sitting on the bed taking off her boots.

"Tomorrow after we see this Torn fellow we can find ya some clothes that actually fit ya." He said as they both laid on the bed and both fell into a deep sleep, but one that would leave neither rested.

* * *

><p>Night clung to Haven City as the fog from the port began to sweep through the alleys of the slums. It was a night that welcomed nightmares and made children scream with fright. It was a night like this that allowed a single man with a tattoo markings on his face and his companion, a second man with similar tattoo's to meet in secret with a resource that would allow them to hit the local tyrant with a bit of a boom. The two men turned a corner that went down to the water slums and entered a hut with a large golden googley eyed metal statue in it. Only seconds later the door opened and a young red haired woman with tattoo's on her face entered the hut with a metal box in her hands. She sighed at seeing the two men.<p>

"Jinx, Torn." She softly spoke their names as if in reverence.

"Hey red." The blonde man replied as he lit a cigar and took a puff. "Riding the hood to see us?" he winked at her.

"Jinx, you're crude as ever." She muttered, not even fazed by what he'd just said. Turning towards the dreadlocked red head who was smirking at his companion she smiled. "Torn, you're being silent tonight."

"I might have things on my mind." He muttered, his voice gravelly and hoarse from hours of debriefing his subordinates.

"I heard about an attack near the prison this earlier this evening…" the woman began as she handed Jinx the box. The blonde man whistled at what he saw.

"Prime stuff Ashelin." He said as he showed Torn his new toys. "Military grade explosives and oh good lordy is that C-4?" he asked as he looked up at the red haired woman, who nodded. "Thought that stuff went out of style a hundred years ago."

"It did." She muttered. "My father is up to something, as always. I don't know yet; but it has Krews stench all over it and my father has been spending more time at the weapons factory outside of town in these last few weeks than he ever has."

Torn nodded. "Keep your ears open and keep an eye out for whatever you think is going on." He then paused. "As for the attack this evening, it wasn't us."

"I know." was her reply. "Video footage that I took," she said this as she handed Torn a disk. "from a surveillance camera shows a young woman being attacked by the guards and protecting young Prince Mar and that old man. She-" Ashelin stopped talking for a second unsure how to explain what she saw happen. "well, she changed into something that's not Elvin and killed every single soldier and then she threw something that looked like lightning and mist and it ate up the bodies and they vaporized."

Jinx walked over to her and touched he forehead. "Nope, yer cool as a cucumber." He said, as he turned towards Torn who looked at the disk.

"So you're saying find her and get her to join us?" he asked as he looked up at Ashelin who nodded. "Okay."

"Hope she's hot." Jinx muttered, which earned him a glare from his two friends. "What?" he asked with a shrug. "The only hot chicks in our organization is her and my sister, and both are taken. One I'm related to and you and him.."

"We aren't anything." Ashelin said as a flush spread against her face.

"Yeah." Torn muttered as flush also spreading across his cheeks, though it was hard to tell because his face was caked in dirt and grime from the undergrounds poor ventilation.

Ashelin then turned and left. Jinx plucked the disk out of Torn's hands and pulled out a portable computer and began to play it. Both men watched as the young green blonde haired woman and a small orange rodent approached Kor and the boy. Kor began to speak to her, when suddenly the K.G. appeared on scene. That's when hell broke loose. The woman began to hit, kick, and just attack the men. Then a group of a dozen approached her and that's when the devil incarnate appeared. Jinx's cigar fell from his lips as the two men were enraptured by the transformation and the death that soon followed. When it was over the two men felt a bit sick, but also in the depths of their minds a bit of hope began to spark.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: Hmm...I didn't get that many reviews last time. Maybe because of the need for violence is greater? Oh! I was working on my first lemon for this story and it got a bit heated; so I decided to only give the ff approved version on here and post the very Mature version on my deviantart and archiveofourown account because ff has gotten really impulsive on deleting stories with lemons in them and by the time I get to the lemon I really don't want my story deleted. So, I'll begin uploading this story to those sites in about two weeks.  
><strong>xoxoangii<strong>: reviews give m-angel fuel to write! even a few words would mean a lot :)  
><strong>M-Angel:<strong> review and I'll give ya a virtual cookie.** ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping and a Meeting

**Chapter 3**: _Shopping and a Meeting_

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>:_ October 2, 3657 _

**Location**: _Water Slums_

Daxter yawned as he stretched and was about to go back to sleep when his bed suddenly flipped on him and threw him onto the other side of the bed. Eyes wide open he turned in time to see the body he'd fallen asleep on had flipped again, this time towards the other way. Jak was back….sortta. He looked at the lithe form of his former childhood friend and mentally cursed Praxis for doing this to Jak. His best friend was now a girl. As Jak flipped back towards Daxter he saw her brow was creased into a frown and then heard a slight whimper escape her lips followed by his name.

"Dax..ter." she whimpered again. "Run…don't…" her breathing increased to the point that Daxter suddenly realized that she was having a nightmare.

Jumping to his feet he jumped onto her stomach and proceeded to yelled at her. "Jak! Wake up!" he yelled and shook her.

Jak's eyes shot open and she threw herself into the nearest corner. Eyes wide as she looked around herself and memories of the previous day suddenly came back. "It…was real." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm free."

"Daxter's ears fell back against his skull at seeing the fear and then the relief that spread into his friends eyes. "Yeah buddy, it was real." He walked over to Jak and touched his arm. "This okay?" he asked not wanting to scare him…err her. _Gotta remember he's a she now_. he thought as he watched his friend look down at him.

"Yeah, that's fine." She sighed. "Never thought I'd feel so…insecure in my life before coming here."

"Eh, ya get use ta it." Daxter said scratching the back of his neck. He was about to ask something when there was a knock at the front door. Jak pushed himself further into the wall behind her and grabbed a wooden board, that was nailed into the wall to keep the cold out, for balance. "Easy babe, let the Daxanator get it." he waddled away and down the ladder. He then went into Jaks backpack were he'd stashed his bug gear and walked over to the door and opened it only to reveal a blonde haired man in green overalls and a white t-shirt that had Kridder Ridder Extermination Company logo on it.

"Dude!" the guy said as he bent down to Daxter's level and slammed fists with the little guy.

"Dude!" Daxter replied as he fist bumped Zimon's hand. "Whacha doin' in this sector."

"Heh." was his reply. "Found something of yers." He said this as he held up a jar with a bouncing bug inside of it.

"Tik!" he yelled happily. "How'd ya know I had 'im?" he asked as he lit the little bug out of the jar.

"Dude, you scratched all the time." Zimon replied as he walked into the house. "Wow, Taryn set ya up with a sweet pad man." Zimon suddenly heard something up in the loft. "Dude is that yer friend?" he asked

This caused Daxter to rush over to the ladder. "Dude, Jak's not…err…up to company."

"That's cool." Zimon said as he looked up. "Yo, I'm Zimon. Daxter's friend ya need help any time just call." He looked down at Daxter. "I mean it man. I'm there."

"Sweet." Daxter smiled not too innocently.

"Oh, so Dad's being forced to close down temporarily until the place is fixed up." He scratched the back of his neck. "So don't expect to get your next pay in probably eight to twelve weeks."

"WHAT!" Daxter screeched causing even Jak to wince at the volume his voice had suddenly taken and decided to look down at his friend and this Zimon guy.

"Chillax little dude." He said with a smile. "I'd never leave ya high and dry." He paused as he pulled out a silver metal card with a black outer edge. "This credit chit has your last month's worth of creds on it. It should last you until you can find another source of income." He paused as Daxter grabbed the credit chit and saw Daxter's ears were flat against his head. "Ya know I could talk to Taryn and get her to talk to her friends and see if there's some small job you and your friend Jak could do."

"Really?" Daxter asked as his ears suddenly perked up a bit. "Yer not pullin' my leg are ya?" he asked as he eyed Zimon.

"Nope." He shook his head as he pulled his cap out of the back pocket and put it on his head. "Well, gotta go. "Hope yer friend is up to visitors later little Dude."

"Yeah, yeah…" Daxter said as he waved Zimon away as the door shut behind him. Looking down at the credit chit he pressed the small button on the side and some number lit up on the chit. His eyes widened slightly. _Thirty-nine hundred credits_! A smiled appeared on Daxters mind. "Jak babe, get up! We're goin' a shoppin' fer yer clothes and at least a hand me down couch." He said looking around the empty room he was standing in. "Jeesh, the only thing down here is the wood burner.

"Are you sure?" Jak asked as she climbed down the ladder.

"Absolutely babe." He said as he jumped up to her shoulder pad. "Would I lie to you?" Jak gave him a look. "Okay, besides the wumpbee incident." Jak smiled as she put on the boots she'd taken off the night before. " 'sides we've gotta go grocery shoppin'."

As the two left the house they went down through the water slums without bumping into any guards. Once they got to the slums market place Daxter was surprised to see how abandoned it was. He then spotted a lurker with blue fur standing next to a stand grunting as people walked by. Around its neck was a collar that indicated that it was a slave to somebody. "Slave lurkers are pretty obedient." he told Jak as he pointed the big lug out. "They also give ya good deals."

Jumping from Jak's shoulder Daxter ran over to the stand with the lurker and began picking different fruits from the stand and putting them into a basket. The lurker watched out of the corner of his eye. When Daxter had filled the basket he began to barter with the lurker, who would grunt for a lesser and growl if Daxter asked for too little of a price. In the end Daxter got a week worth of food for half the price he would've had to pay if it'd been an Elf waiting on this stand.

So with food paid for the two headed off towards the clothing stores that were on the other side of town in the bazaar. Daxter poked his body between two slabs of metal and held the metal back to allow Jak to pass into the industrial sector and the two made their way to the bazaar. Once they got to the security check point Daxter spotted a hole the side of Jak's entire body and the two squeezed through the brick walls. Once through there they began the clothing shopping. A lot of the clothes were way too…sexy in Daxter's opinion and being that he in no way wanted to see his best friend in those immediately left the store with Jak in tow. It took them most of the afternoon to find one good store that had modest women's clothing. Jak ended up with four outfits which Daxter deemed appropriate. This of course included under garments which Daxter promptly hid his eyes when the store clerk had showed them to Jak.

Jak for the whole trip enjoyed herself, especially when it came to embarrassing Daxter by asking his opinion and the only thing he'd say was "Whatever makes ya feel good babe." Jak couldn't help but enjoy herself, but when Daxter acted that way it made her pause and wonder why. Then there was Daxter calling her babe all the time. Why'd he do that?

Next was what Daxter called the black market, it was near the farming sector. Here Jak spotted slaves, both Elf and Lurker alike, being sold, Eco crystals being traded for something more valuable and weapons, lots and lots of weapons all of which, Jak could guess were very illegal. Daxter walked up behind a vendor, Jak right behind him when they spotted a woman bent over looking under a table. The woman wore a red leather jacket faded black pants and combat boot. She also had a pistol strapped to her back and a bowie dagger on her left thigh leg.

"Taryn baby," Daxter said spooking the young woman and causing her to hit her head on the table above her. "what's shakin'?" he asked this seeming to be oblivious of her cursing.

"Daxter." she groaned as she rubbed her head. Jak picked up her accent immediately and raised an eyebrow. "Impeccable timing, as always." She grumbled as she turned and looked at the duo.

"Who are you?" she asked upon seeing Jak, who looked as if she'd slept in the shirt she was wearing; which she had.

"Jak." was her reply as she looked at this Taryn woman. She looked tough and bit of a wise ass too. Jak smiled and suddenly she liked this chick.

"Jak." Taryn repeated and backed up a bit to take a good look at her before looking down at Daxter. "I thought you said your friend was a guy."

Both suddenly looked away from each other and rubbed the back of their necks. "Well ya see…" Daxter began but Jak interrupted.

"I was." She responded. "Praxis shot me up with dark eco over the course of two years and I got turned into a woman." as she said this Taryn's eyebrows shot up.

"Interesting." She said as she paced back and forth and then grabbed Jak by the face and inspected her. "Well, for a once long ago boy, you're not bad looking once you've been turned a girl." She winked at Jak causing Daxter's jaw to drop.

"Woe, easy there." Jak said as he backed away from Taryn. "I don't think…"

"Easy big guy." She said and then looked down at Daxter. "So what can I do for you Daxter?"

"Jak here needs some weapons to keep herself safe and all from the Baron's goons." He said as he pointed to Jak. "Now Jakkie here," he sarted as he pointed to Jak. "use to be a channeler of all eco, but now seems to only channel the dark stuff. Think ya have anythang good that ah she could use?"

Taryn looked at Jak for a moment. "Well," she began as she walked behind the table and began to rummage through a box. "I've got this new sword that I found out in the precursor ruins in Haven Forest. It gives off a dark eco aura and it makes me believe that it has some hidden talents of its own." She held up the sword. It was about two and half feet long, a greater taper from hilt to point than the swords he'd seen that were wielded by the villagers of Rock Village, was more curved with a smaller pointed area edge than the katana he'd seen the hero of Rock Village. "It's called a Tachi. It's a very old sword, but it's made out of a metal I've never seen. It's golden like Precursor metal, but energy can be conducted through it way better. I had it analyzed by Vin from the Power Plant and Research Station on the edge of the town." She handed it to Jak. "It's the only weapon that I have that, from what I've been told, is made for a dark channeler."

Jak nodded as she pulled the sword from the scrapboard and smiled as the blade seemed to give off an eerie purple glow and as Jak smiled she heard a single word in the back of her mind. **_Mine._** That one word gave Jak a chill that went down her spine. The voice was definitely feminine, but was in no way a gentle voice. The light from the street light above them caught the blade and gave off a gleam. Jak smiled, she liked it. "How much?"

Daxter snorted. "It don't work that way babe." he said as he walked up to Taryn. "Where's the heaviest and nastiest infestations?" he asked causing the woman to smile at his brazen way of actually asking the right question for a change and for once he wasn't flirting with her.

"In dead town." she said "Plus, if you're looking for a real challenge I may have one for you, if you come back alive."

"Deal!" Daxter all but jumped for joy at having a job to do and from his fourth favorite person in Haven City.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Dead Town_

After stopping off at the house in the Water Slums they headed towards the jobsite where Jak got her first good look at what was referred as Dead Town and stared around and grimaced; the place well named. Crumbling and decayed buildings ran almost as far as her eyes could see, and a disgusting, semi-toxic sludge covered most of the ground, and a smell that reminded him of Daxter's room back in Sandover.

The young elf started out, heading towards the large, almost destroyed tower that could be seen even from here. However, she had taken only a few steps when she felt something. It was like nothing she could really describe, or anything she had felt before. It started out almost as an itching sensation in the back of her mind, a subtle beckoning to her soul and at that moment she wasn't there in that place but in another place in her mind. There she saw a pale being sitting crossed legged and its claws were digging into the ground. The being looked up at her, its dark onyx black eyes barring into her crystal blue ones. Pale while hair went waist length and black horns curled backwards against its skull. It looked at her and suddenly was on its feet, but before either could say something that place faded from her mind and she was back in dead town.

Looking down at the Tachi sword she saw that it was glowing even brighter. "Let's do this."

Daxter smiled and pulled out his weapons from her backpack and put it on his body. "I'll go right, you go left babe." He threw her a new communicator. "My number is pre-programmed into it." he said as he took off towards the tower.

Jak sighed as she put the unit into her back pocket and took off in a dead sprint, she soon came across the local residents, however hostile they may have been, they relied on instincts, and thus were no match for Jak, with her intuitive brain, and eco enhanced reflexes. What truly worried her was the condition of the area that she was in. Several times as she drew close to her newest destination she had felt the stone and rebar shift underneath her weight, and knew one wrong move would send her plummeting into the ooze below.

Now after an hour she was about three stories above the ooze and sludge and found herself killing larger and larger creatures with the dark blade and suddenly one large creature with a glowing yellow stone came at her. It had a feline outline and as it jumped at her it opened its mouth. Spinning mid-air she blade slashed the creature from mouth to gut, innards and other miscellaneous organs fell from the creatures wound, but what was most interesting was when the she looked at the sword and watched the blood of the creature be pulled towards the blade and the eerie glow would brighten causing the young woman's eyes to widen and that was when she noticed that the creature she'd just killed was infected with dark eco_. Could it be that the blade fed off of the eco in its victims? No that was impossible_. she thought, because for that to be possible the sword had to be sentient of sort and inanimate objects couldn't have sentience.

Near the base of the tower, was where disaster first struck for Daxter as he was walking across a bridge that connected the shell of one building to the tower. At about the halfway point, he felt the stone begin to move and amidst his own terrified screams, he leap towards the crumbling edge.

During Daxter's own frightening experience that had nothing to do with the mutant creatures attacking him every so often, Jak suddenly had to jump to save her own life when the slabs of the walkway suddenly gave out from under her feet. The jump should have been impossible, as it was more than twenty feet, however once again, she'd been saved by what had been done to her and as she leaned back against leaned back against the building, she was forced to fight down a flood of revulsion that filled her. Her anger rose, and for a moment, she felt that animalistic presence rise with it, before she forcefully, perhaps excessively so, shoved back into whatever dark corner of her mind had spawned it.

It was then that she heard a shrill ahead of herself and walked towards it, the blade in her hand at the ready. She ran forward and saw two more of the feline creatures with glowing skull gems and ran at them. The first threw a ball of purple electricity and Jak smiled. Dark eco no longer had an effect on her. The ball landed behind her and she threw herself at the creature and caught it by its neck and snapped it with little effort. The second saw what had been done to its companion by the rogue elf and swatted at Jak with its claws. Jak, having seen this jumped backwards; though her shirt did suddenly have three new scratch mark rips in it. Bringing her weapon up she slashed the neck of the creature and then slashed downwards and the creatures inside fell out.

Upon continuing towards the edge Jak saw a large hut on an island in front of her and gasped at what she saw. Reaching into her pocket she called Daxter's comm. line. "Daxter," she said as she refused to take her eyes off of the building in from of her.

"What?" came a breathless reply followed by a blast, scream and then turning around Jak turned in time to see the tower fall. Daxter's screams could be heard over the comm. line, followed by an _oomff_ sound. "I'm okay." he announced. "Whaddya need babe?" he inquired as he stood and looked into the comm. units camera.

"Look." She said as she turned the comm. unit towards the hut in front of her.

"Is that…no…no, that can't be…that's…that's…" Daxter stuttered horriblely.

"It's Samos' hut Daxter." she gave a sad sigh. "This horrible place…it's home….We're in the future Dax." Her eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings and suddenly a deep weeping feeling spread throughout her entire being. _We've been home this whole time!_ her thoughts cried.

* * *

><p>Once Jak had found Daxter the two walked in silence back to their house, both too busy with their own thoughts. Jak lifted her head and watched as people sped away in the flying zoomers above her and Daxter's heads. <em>Oh, how I'd love to drive one of those<em>. she thought as they continued their way home. It was once they got near the water slums that something in the back of her mind yelled that something wasn't right, that they were being followed. Turning her head sharply she didn't spot anything or anybody. Daxter looked up at Jak. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked as he noticed how stiff she'd gone. Jak was about to answer when a gun went off not too far from their position. Jak dove into an alley with Daxter right next to her.

Peering around the corner she watched as a blonde man came running around the corner. His blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and he had a red bandana around his face. His face had tattoos on them that looked eerily like K.G. markings. Jak felt the dark eco move in his veins at the thought of a K.G. in civilian clothes shooting at innocents. It was then that he saw armored guards come after the man and begin shooting at him. Jak's eyes widened as she realized that something else entirely was going on and that she'd almost attacked this man when it was quite possible that he really was a civilian.

The guy suddenly had something shot into the center of his back and fell to the ground. Jak cursed silently. _I shouldn't get involved._ she thought as she watched the K.G. close in. The dirty blonde male gave a gasp as he looked up and spotted Jak._ Shit._ she thought and suddenly hated herself and ran out. Standing over the guy she brought out her sword and suddenly the K.G. paused in their movements and then realized that the person that was standing in front of them was the escapee from the day before.

"GET HER!" yelled one as he lept forward with his men behind him.

"Ya know," Daxter began as he looked up at Jak. "Ya would think they'd learn from yesterday."

Jak sighed and in one hand channeled a ball of dark eco into her fist and lifted it above her head and then released its energy upon the advancing group of six soldiers. The blast sent a shockwave that she absorbed with her body. When the mist from the blast vaporized it revealed that the group had not only been killed, but was also vaporized.

"Holy shit!" the guy yelled out. "Ya ain't bad blondie." He walked up to the woman. Her orange rodent suddenly jumped up on her shoulder.

"Cute pet." He said as he sized her up.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled. "Face is up here buddy!" Daxter's yell caused the man to blink in surprise at the rodents ability to speak. Daxter on the other hand was getting annoyed with every whistle and gaping look that ever man was giving his best friend and couldn't figure out why he didn't like this. After all it wasn't his problem, it was Jak's and she could deck any man she wanted and stop 'em from staring, if she wanted to.

"Who are you and why were they after you?" Jak asked causing the man to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Damn, with that voice you could be a porn star." He grinned, but Jak just gave him the scariest look she could. "I may have blown something up sweet cheeks." He began to walk away and then paused as he remembered what he'd seen on that video the night before when he and Torn had met Ashelin. "But it ain't me with a fifty thousand credit wanted sign above my head." He sized her up once more and gave a whistle. "Now I know why the Baron wants you back so badly." He pulled the bandana away from his lips and held out his hand. "Name's Jinx."

Looking at Daxter who shrugged she turned back towards Jinx. "Jak." She said taking his hand and shaking it.

"I know some people who could use…"

"…a fighter like me?" she finished for him.

"Yeah." Jinx said as he stuck a cigar in his mouth. "Heard that one blondie?"

"Yeah," she began to walk away. "I'll think about it."

Jinx's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the woman and her pet walk away and down the boardwalk towards the Water Slums. A moment later he was on a stolen zoomer and opened a link. "What?" came the gruff voice.

"Job done." He said as he maneuvered the zoomer bike through traffic. "Found the girl."

"Is she with you?" came the response, though Jinx could hear some curiosity in the voice.

"Nope, she said I'll think about it and walked away." He paused when he heard something break. "She seems to live in the Water Slums, not sure where. Lost her in the crowds and yes I tried to follow her."

"Damn it!"

"Easy Torn, yer gonna give yourself a stroke." The pyro joked.

"Not funny." was Torn's reply. "Anything else?"

"She's hot." Jinx stated which resulted in a snort from Torn.

"Head back to base."

"Gotcha." Jinx muttered as he shut the comm. unit off and continued to drive through the poorest section of the slums and silently wondered if life was ever going to get better for any of them.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: Hehe...I thought long and hard about this when writing this chapter. You don't see Jinx or any of the characters from the Daxter game in any of the Jak stories online, so I decided to make sure these characters get their chance to shine a bit. I always liked Jinx; I think he had so much potential, but you rarely see him in the two games he appeared in.

**xoxoangii**: That was always something that bummed me out... seeing characters that have so much potential but not getting a lot of screen time :(

**M-Angel**: I'm so dancing to Shakira's She Wolf while writing this chapter. hehe... I can't help it, I like songs with an actual beat and not the mindless techno beat; though I do like those songs too, but only in a club. ;) Err...I better get back to writing... ^_^

**xoxoangii**: I loved Shakira on The Voice! She was a great coach and I love her music :D See you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Future Unseen

**Chapter 4**: Future Unseen

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Bazaar_

Darkness spread through the city like a disease spreads through one's body; once it took hold of the city it was hard to believe that it'd ever let go. Deep in the city, near its heart, was the Bazaar. Here there sat an old woman and her companion and familiar, a monkett named Pecker. The woman sat in meditation, like she did on nights like tonight, like the night before, this night was no different. There was a thickness hanging in the air, a voice screaming in the night and no one to sooth it. Looking within the twine of time, the old woman's unseeing white as milk eyes saw uncertainty in the future. Something had gone wrong. The hero that was supposed to be; wasn't found and she was worried because this hero was also the young Prince Mar grown up and she knew he had a grand destiny, but not finding him or seeing his destiny, it frightened her to her bones.

The angry young man that would escape the prison he'd been forced into and then saved from by his ottsel friend, was no more. She couldn't see him, hadn't seen him since he returned to the city two and a half years ago. He'd vanished from her meditative states.

Forcing herself out of the state of meditation she could sense her companion looking at her. Waving her hands at him she told him to go and get the Shadow, that it was time to tell him that she no longer saw Mar's elder self, and that something had happened and she wasn't sure what it was.

However, after she'd sent her familiar after the Underground leader she was suddenly forced into a trance and saw a young green and yellow haired woman screaming, not in pain, but from a nightmare or possibly a memory; but it wasn't the woman that caught her attention, it was her companion; the ottsel friend of the Prince and now she was curious, why was he with this woman and not trying to save the Prince from his death?

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Water Slums_

Daxter was having the most wonderful dream of his life. He was an Elf again and was with a hot chick. How'd he know she was a hot chick? He just did. He never saw her face or heard her voice, but he just knew she was hot. After all, if she was with Orange Lightning, how could she not be hot?

He felt her lay her head on his shoulder and he laid a hand on her waist. The warm sun beat down them and he could hear the ocean nearby. The sun felt good on his freckled face and bare chest. "Dax-ter?" he heard his mystery woman say his name and when he went to look down suddenly his world flashed into a bright light and really loud screaming.

Daxter suddenly sat up and looked around for the hot chick and then remembered that he was an ottsel and that it had just been a dream. _Damn you Precursors for this fate!_ he mentally cursed the Precursorean gods just as another scream broke the night's silence. Turning, he mentally cursed again and jumped up and began to shake Jak. She was having another bad dream or was it a memory? He didn't know and from the way his best friend was writhing on the bed he didn't want to know.

Gently shaking her didn't seem to work and just as he was going to yell for her to wake up dark eco lightning began shooting off of her body. "Shit!" he cursed as the pale skin and white hair began to appear and Jak's alter ego suddenly was laying where his perfectly normal friend had been seconds ago.

The dark creature snarled and looked about herself. Her dark onyx eyes that seemed to go straight to your soul, looked around for the reason her host was having a bad dream. It wasn't until her eyes landed onto Daxter that Daxter suddenly had a bad feeling. Throughout each of Jak's previous transformations the creature hadn't really tried to attack him, not since the first time it had appeared.

The creature cocked her head at him. "Mrr?" she purred at him, it was as if it was asking where the danger was and was a bit confused now that it saw that there was nothing around them to kill.

"Jak was have a nightmare." He said as he inched away from the creature as it suddenly moved closer to him. It was as the pelts moved away from her hips that Daxter groaned as he realized that Jak had removed her pants and was wearing nothing more than the boy shorts panties that they'd bought earlier. "It's okay babe," he said as his body was suddenly pressed against the metal wall as the dark creature continued to stalk him and suddenly he felt the creatures nose against his shoulder. "really, n-nothing to ta see here." He assured the creature and suddenly he was swooped up into large cold hands that had very lethal dagger-like fingernails and if he moved the wrong way he could nick himself on one or more of them.

Daxter was even more surprised as the dark creature pulled him to her chest and the purr returned as it curled around the small ottsel as if it was the best stuff croca dog in the world. The purring continued for more than an hour, the whole time he'd been awake and worried he was going to be food. It was when the creature's purr was cut off and suddenly; instead of a cold body curled around him, he felt Jak's warmth seep into him and looked up to see the green-blonde woman fast asleep, not a trace of the nightmare any longer on her face. _Weird_. he thought as he continued to look at his best friend. _So…what? Did Darkie want a snuggle is all?_ he silently wondered as Jak's arm tightened around him and she snuggled deeper against his shoulder._ This is just weird._ he finally thought as sleep finally came back for round two.

* * *

><p>Jak woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in years and for the life of her, couldn't figure out why. It was as she was snuggling into the pelts again that she realized that the pelt she was snuggling into was moving and slowly opened one eye, followed by the other and saw Daxter sprawled out next to her face. A blush suddenly crossed her face and very carefully she let the small twitching ottsel go. Why was Daxter laid out like that? Last she remembered he was on the other side of the bed curled up on the body pillow. Turning she saw the imprints of where his body had been, and then she found something else; pinprick holes in the mattress that led towards the corner of the foot of the left side of the bed that led towards the corner of the room. <em>What the hell?<em> she wondered as she looked at them. Groaning she looked back towards Daxter. If Daxter was sleeping like that, then nothing could've happened, right?

Moving closer to the left side and swinging her legs over the mattress, she leaned over and grabbed her pants and put them on under the covers. Slowly standing up and being careful of the ceiling that she was inches from hitting her head on, she put her socks and boots on and then carefully and quietly snuck down the ladder. Daxter's loud snores told her that she'd been successful in this.

After doing her morning routine, she went over to her new table that they'd gotten from a thrift store, that also had a bowl of fruit sitting on it, she grabbed one of the pieces of fruit. After eating it, she heard Daxter's groans and minutes later her best friend came down and did his own morning routine. When he came out of the bathroom she handed him a whole guava fruit and watched him use his front teeth to peel back the reddish green skin and reveal the pink meat inside before he just began devouring the piece of fruit like he hadn't eaten in days.

"What's on the calendar today babe?" he asked as he licked his fingers and looked up at her.

"Finding the underground?" she asked and continued to look at him to gauge his reaction.

"You want to join 'em?" he asked as he scratched his back. "Ack, I've heard the boss is a real pain in the ass." He jumped up on the table and grabbed a yellow and green fruit that had purple meat on the inside.

"Part of me wants revenge," she said as she went over to the faucet and sink and rinse her hands when suddenly the water stopped pumping. "What the-" she began as she turned the knobs both on and neither gave any water.

"Argh!" Daxter groaned as he waddled over towards the sink. "Did somebody forget to pay the water bill?"

Smiling at the poor joke Jak turned the knobs back off. "I think somebody turned the water off to the slums."

"The _water_ slums or both?" Daxter asked as he starred up at his friend and hoped she didn't remember anything about last night, because that had been a bit weird. "The pumping station is just outside the walls down the street from us."

"Is that an invite for an adventure?" she kidded with a smile that said she wasn't kidding and her eyes had the same gleam in them as they had all those years ago when they'd gone to Misty Island.

"Okay, ground rule number two oh one," he said, "No jokes about adventures because our last one started with me getting ottselfied."

Jak laughed. "Well," she began, "this one starts with me as a girl, what's the diff?" Daxter starred at her with his jaw gapping. "What?"

"Okay, either the fates hate us," he said as he pointed upwards, "or they just have a sick sense of humor." he said this as he jumped up onto her shoulder.

"I'm betting for number two." Jak said as they headed out, she grabbed both her sword and backpack that had Daxter's weapons were in.

* * *

><p>An hour later one could find both ottsel and woman back to back and surrounded by two or three dozen metal heads ranging from grunts and stingers to their two leaders a juice goon, which had a staff weapon that fired a red bolt of electricity that reminded Jak too much of the K.G. and their electric zap guns. "This is when we'd need a couple grenades." Daxter grumbled as his poison mist took out several stingers who'd gotten too close to them.<p>

Suddenly remembering the grenades she'd taken off of the dead soldiers the day she'd escaped, Jak smiled. "Daxter," she said with a smile and reached into her backpack and sliced another grunt as it jumped on her, only to have its dark eco infected blood spray everywhere as it's gut was slashed from side to side and the body fell harmlessly in front of the young woman. "You're a genius." she said as she pulled one of two belts from her bag and grabbed one of the black balls and threw it after pulling the pin. Three of the dumber grunts were blown up; their body parts fell from the sky. The smarter ones ran for cover, which opened a path and allowed the duo to escape their enemies.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled as they ran down the walkway. "Why didn't tall, dark, and gruesome appear and attack them?"

"Tall, dark-" Jak began as she then realized who he was talking about. "Oh." She shook her head as they continued towards the pump that would turn the water back on. "I don't know."

The rest of the way was walked in silence until they came to the valve. "Ah, the valve." Daxter announced as he put his exterminator weapons down on the ground and strutted towards the pipe. "Allow me." he said as he jumped up onto the pipe and wheel that would turn and allow the valve to open. However the stupid valve wouldn't open for the small ottsel and not for the first time since his change he cursed his twenty-seven inch height. It sucked being so small and without the strength that he would've had, say if he was an Elf, the thing just wouldn't budge. That was until Jak gave the pipe a nice hard pounding with one fist and suddenly the wheel spun quickly and the pipe above him suddenly gave a sucking sound and he was being forced through pipes with water behind him pushing him through each curve. With each curve came a hit to the head as he hit each and every curve head on. That was until he came to a stop, the valve itself was a hole just big enough for his entire body to fit, but unfortunately it was turned off still.

"JAK!" he wailed and suddenly felt water under his chest. While his body could hold off the water and the pressure, some of it was making its way through the crakes in his fur and he whimpered. "Help…please….buddy?" By the time the water had made its way up to his neck he thought for sure that he was going to be walking up to the pearly gates. "Help?" he whimpered one more time and suddenly the pipe of the valve opened completely and the pressure behind him pushed him outwards. Head first he went flying out of the valve and its pipes. The wild ride was over when he landed on his back. "Don't…not even a chuckle." He said as he spied mirth in his friends eyes. "Next time…you turn the valve." He said this as he fell backwards, suddenly very exhausted.

Jak smiled. "Sure Dax." She said as she picked her friend up off of the ground. The tiny and lithe body was limp for a moment before ears perked up. Turning around Jak saw the dirty blonde haired man from the night before, this time he had a companion with him. Another tattooed man, who looked meaner, rougher and his eyes, seemed to show sadness.

"Hey blondie!" Jinx yelled as he spotted the woman as she stood up. He and Torn had decided to head out here and turn the water to the slums back on and when they'd arrived they'd expected to find metal heads galore. However the only thing they found was the young green-blonde haired woman bent over the valve and suddenly dirty thing had come to the forefront of Jinx's mind. He snickered at the wet animal in her arms. "Looks like we had the same idea."

Torn approached Jak and suddenly the two were having a stare down, however it wasn't either one that broke the stare, but it was Daxter's voice that brought them back to reality. "Hey Tattoo Wonder," Daxter began, "stop staring at her or else." Daxter growled as the man began to smirk at him.

"Or else what rat?" Torn asked, his gruff voice making Daxter snicker.

"Wow, and here I though yer face was ugly." He looked at Jak. "He sounds like he's been smokin' since he was ten, wait scratch that, since he was two." Daxter's snickering was cut off by Torn's growl.

Jinx suddenly had a newfound love of the rodent. Nobody could get under Torn's skin better than the Baron and Erol and in less than thirty seconds the talking rodent had gone from a curiosity to somebody he'd by a drink. "Awe, ain't that cute," Jinx laughed. "you made a new friend Torn." He snickered and began laughing out loud when the former soldier turned his annoyance towards him.

"So you're the one causing the Baron problems lately." He sized Jak up and couldn't see how this tiny woman could become such a fearsome weapon in mere minutes, but he'd seen it on the security cameras that Ashelin had given him.

Crossing her arms over her chest Jak leaned back on her right hip and looked straight at Torn, this caused Daxter to raise an eyebrow at the new stance. "So what if I am?" she said as Torn suddenly noticed the Tachi sword that was strapped to the lower part of her back, the hilt was on her left hip and waiting for her fingers to grab it and use it in a fight. He also noticed the decorative nature of the hilt and the many tiny dark eco crystals embedded into the hilt.

"We need warriors like yourself in our organization." He said. "We're losing this war with the Baron…"

"Give me a good reason to help you." She said, "Because the only reason I can see in helping you is revenge, and I don't want to lose myself to my anger and vengeance." She walked up to Torn's face and got into his personal bubble. "Give me a very good reason, and I'll consider your offer."

Torn's eyes widened as he looked into the woman's eyes, though they were a beautiful blue color, they held a darkness in them that made him shiver involuntarily. "For the thousands of innocent people who are being tortured and killed by Praxis, for the children who will grow up never knowing their parents because they'd been killed by either Erol, Praxis or the guards and for Prince Mar who lost both his parents, one to death and the other to the wastes; because Praxis wanted the power that the once royal family held over this city." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are any of those good enough reasons?"

Jak smiled. "Yes, but you're forgetting one thing." She said smirking.

"What's that?" Torn growled

"Why should I give a fuck?" she snarled. "This city isn't mine. This city has done nothing but cause me pain, so why should I care if some Havenite kid grows up with a parent?" Daxter's eyes widened, he'd never heard Jak talk this way. Heck, he didn't think Jak ever thought this way. As a young teenage boy he'd _always_ wanted to help somebody. So now that he was a girl, why would she change her mind?

"Because if people like you don't give a fuck," Jinx said as he took a puff of his newly lit cigar and then blew the smoke out. "then who will?"

The corner of Jak's lips lifted into a smirk. "That's a good reason." she said as she looked between the dirty blonde haired man and this red headed man named Torn. "I'll help."

"Great." Torn said with a roll of his eyes. "Report to-"

"Kor told me where to go." She interrupted him. "I think I can find my way."

"Good." Torn said and he and Jinx left Jak alone. Meanwhile Daxter was starting to believe that more than his best friend's sex and looks had changed during their two and a half years apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>:_ October 9, 3657_

**Location**: _Slums_

A week had passed since the duo had joined the underground movement and in that time they'd done a dozen or so jobs for the Tattoo Wonder, as Daxter liked to call the underground Commander. They currently had gone through the fortress and blown up the ammo dump. The shockwave from the explosion propelled the two of them out of the building through a large transport door. As they went sailing through it, Jak felt her back blister under the heat. However, any concerns that she might have had for that particular region for her body took secondary priority as she realized that they were being shot straight towards a building. That thought had just registered when her gut plowed into the side it.

The next thing she was aware of was a sensation of weightlessness, and the distinctive screaming of a certain orange critter. She was jolted back to full awareness when she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Shaking her head, and being certain to make sure that the red cloth of her scarf that Daxter had bought her was still covering her face, hiding her identity, she looked around. "Dax?" she called out in a hushed voice, being unable to see where her friend had landed.

As if on cue, she suddenly felt squirming underneath her butt, so lifting said butt allowed Daxter's head suddenly poked out from underneath. "This place has too much excitement." the former Elf said, panting for breath, "We need to move back to the country."

Jak chuckled and got to her feet, attempting to dust herself off in the process. Moments later, a slightly squashed Daxter was up on her shoulder again. Together, they slunk off through the shadows of the slum buildings, Jak smiling the whole time. Running over to a parked zoomer bike, Jak kickstarted it and for the first time since breaking free from the prison she was going to have a little bit of fun.

She whooped as she raced through the streets, her hair blowing through the wind as she sped the zoomer up and began switching hover modes. This was fun, a lot of fun! She suddenly had a newfound love of these zoomers, the thrill of being able to rush above the ground at high speeds, the adrenaline rush as she flew through the city, dodging this vehicle and that All the memories of torture and experiments were swept away by the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair and the teasing of the wind as it whipped her hair as she kicked the zoomer into a higher gear to go faster, though she was dimly aware of Daxter's screams as they rounded a corner, coming inches to crashing into the building near the corner.

However that happiness didn't last long as her thoughts were swept towards her lost friends. Daxter said that he had kept an eye out for them while he had tried to find a way to spring her from prison, but hadn't had much luck. Jak sighed sadly at the thought of Keira and Samos being lost somewhere in this hell of a city and her being unable to help them. If the past two years had taught her one thing, it was that Haven was anything but what its name implied it to be. Maybe once, long ago, but not anymore.

Then there were the thoughts of what she had found in Dead Town a week ago. Had the Rift Gate thrown them a hundred or two years into the future? Or had it been longer? She'd asked Jinx what year it was, only for the pyro to give her a strange look and then ask why. She hadn't been comfortable in continuing the conversation.

She came to a slow puttering stop as she pulled up to the alley of the hideout and was surprised to see Torn waiting with a package for her.

* * *

><p>Samos Hagai, once known as the Green Sage of Sandover, sat quietly in his cell and waited. He knew that he'd be in here for another three months, if not longer. He also knew just about everything that would take place in the next several months; or so he use to think that; that was until his memories began to change on him. He no longer had memories of Jak fighting the metal head leader; instead a woman had replaced those memories, not of the fight but of other things and the battle with the metal head leader had all but vanished from his memories. However something else, besides his memories being scrambled like one scrambles eggs, was strange; he felt a deep unnerving power at work here. He couldn't sense where this power was coming from, but it was strong, stronger than anything he'd seen in all his years as a sage and for once, he was worried about what the future was about to bring.<p>

* * *

><p>-<br>**M-Angel**: Yes, they finally joined. I was really wrestling with the idea of having those two be rogue agents or something; but that this chapter was a good way for them to join the Underground.  
><strong>xoxoangii: <strong>It's really interesting reading this and then going through what the actual storyline is for this game. I really like what we're doing here :D  
><strong>M-Angel<strong>: As always reviews are welcome. I love to be critiqued! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Fat Men and Wastelanders

**Chapter 5**: _Fat Men and Wastelanders_

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>:_ October 9, 3657  
><em>**Location**: _Port Sector_

Jak looked at the ruined zoomer bike as she came to a stop at the Hip Hog Saloon. She'd been chased through the entire industrial sector with Daxter screaming in her ear at which way was the best way to the bar. Rubbing her ear she glared at her best friend who was now on the ground. Daxter gave her a sheepish looking look and sighed as the ringing in her ear slowly ebbed away. The two walked into the bar and came to a dead stop when an intense smell hit them like a runaway zoomer and both grimaced at it. The bar had booths on either side of the building and a large assed boxing ring in the dead center along with a striper pole inside the ring. The floor was caked with soot, grime, and something neither wanted to think about. The walls have every type of trophy animal on it, including a particularly large metal head's head near the front of the place.

It was then they both saw a man dressed in armor made out of metal heads and as Daxter walked between said man's legs Jak couldn't help but feel this strange man sizing her up. Jak had, had abput enough with men and their eyes wondering around her body. It was damn uncomfortable and left her feeling dirty. It had been bad enough when Erol would try to take advantage of her after each of her treatments. She was lucky she'd had just enough energy after them to fight off the lunatic of a commander each time, but once she'd almost lost and had resorted in biting the man's neck, after that particular incident Erol hadn't tried to take advantage of her in that way, but he did love cutting her, only to watch the eco heal her wounds.

Having not paid attention to Daxter or who he was talking to Jak suddenly heard a large hovercraft go over her head and turned around just in time to see a large and obese man in the floating contraption and her first thought was _By the _ancients, _how is it possible to get that fat?_

Gawking was something Jak had never done in her life as either a boy or the woman she was now, but by the Precursors she was doing it now. The man in metal head armor had gone around the ring and was now behind the odalisque of a man and gave a cough, which knocked her out of her shock. "You Krew?" she asked.

"Depends on who's a asking?" the being replied with a slight growl.

Jak simply extended her arms, showing the carefully wrapped package of Eco ore. Krew's one eye, the other one was a milky white color for some reason, took on a greedy look, and he hovered over towards Jak, and swiftly deprived her of the package.

"This is good, ey, as a bag of rare Eco ore, is worth more than ten of your lives! And of course, I'd be forced to collect…slowly." he said with a sinister chuckle which almost caused Daxter to faint, but instead the ottsel gave a loud gulp.

"Well, I do hope you're satisfied," Daxter growled, "'cause we had to deep-six half a dozen Krimzon Guards to get it to ya!"

"Is that so, well…I must say, that takes some skill, ey?" the bar owner mused, rubbing his several chins. "Sig, why don't you el' captain here, a little something extra for her trouble?"

The big elf nodded and walked over to them slowly. Jak stared intently at the eyes of the brute of a man, and Daxter backed up nervously. However, once the man got up close he reached behind him, and pulled out a strange looking weapon. He extended it, butt first, to Jak. The young woman gripped the weapon carefully. It was lightweight, and she could see that it was fed by bottom loaded power packs, however, the gun was also a tad heavy on the barrel end of it. She continued to examine the weapon, and thinking back, could seem to recall observing such a thing being used amongst the Underground, mostly the veteran members, but she'd never shot such a weapon herself, having stayed with her Tashi sword, which seemed to do just as of a fine job.

"What is it?" she ventured to ask the brute, who'd been watching her carefully with his good eye, though she was sure the mechanical one was watching her too.

"It's called a morph-gun." Sig told him in a baritone voice that sounded bored out of his mind. "That baby is the final word in military infantry technology. The gun's outfitted with several devices that allow for it to have mods installed on it, which lets you change it to a different weapon with the push of a button. They're state of the art, and far superior to that standard issue pea-shooter." Jak's mouth suddenly lifted into what was becoming her signature half smirk, half smile that always meant trouble. "Wanna give it for a test run?"

Jak looked down at Daxter who was rubbing his paws together that meant anything but innocent intent. "Sure." She replied to the brute.

"Follow me." Sig said as he led them out the back way of the bar and down several alleyways until they came to a gun course. "This is a city open gun course, unfortuneately that means that a guard can pop in at any time. So let's get this done before such a thing occurs."

Jak nodded, stepped forward, and grabbed an ammo belt and a double handful of power packs. She slid one in, and smiled at the satisfying click it made, also noting how the weapon was now balanced. He felt it hum, and saw the readout near the handgrip showed her that the weapon was at full ammo. Sig went over to a computer station and started typing in commands.

"Okay, kiddies, here's your first course. Step inside."

The door slid closed as Jak stepped inside carefully, Daxter still perched on her shoulder. The dup could see the tracks on which the targets would spring up and move. Further staring revealed the place was built like a cityscape.

"Okay, boys," came Sig's voice over the speakers. "the rules of the game are simple: shoot the Metal Head targets, the faster you shoot, and the more you kill overall, the more points you get. You will, however, be deducted and penalized for shooting civilians, you copy?"

"Loud and clear." Jak responded as she tightened her grip upon her weapon.

A single target popped up. Jak took aim, and squeezed the trigger. The first thing that the dark elf noted was that this magnum had significantly higher recoil than anything she'd seen before. As Daxter yelped from the unexpected amount of racket, the bolt of Eco slammed home, reducing the Metal Head to a few shards of cardboard.

"Not bad, rookie, not bad at all." Sig mused.

"Yeah, nice shooting, Jak." Daxter exclaimed, recovering his composure and jumping up and down on his friend's shoulder. The words had scarcely left Daxter's mouth when a new target zipped in from them from the side. This type of Metal Head cutout was different from the others, a type that Jak had never seen before. Also, this one had armor, apparently taken from some hapless guard and reworked to resemble that which the Metal Heads wore. She then shot holding down the trigger a bit longer as she felt her gun shift into a new mod of the magnum mod and suddenly a red charge appeared at the end and the gun began to shake violently after a couple of seconds. The dark elf then released the trigger.

The gun flew up from the power of the shot, and a bolt larger around than the elf's fist leapt from the barrel. It smashed into its target, punched through the armor on it, and kept going until it blew a good sized hole in the course walls.

Another such target came out, and met with a similar fate. As Daxter whistled, Jak felt the gun pulse faintly, as she fired again and again when she heard a beep she took out one of the power packs and refilled it and continued on through the gun course. Suddenly, a Metal Head popped up to her right, she twisted, and fired, the three shot burst tore it to pieces. She heard the sound of another one popping up, behind her and turned, and shot at a trio of metal heads, a high-pitched discharge testified to their demise as well. Onward she continued with Daxter getting antsier at not getting one of these wonderful weapons and just stayed on the shoulder watching Jak destroy her artificial enemies. Once or twice, she had gotten overly-eager and accidentally shot down a helpless elf that popped up. But she was rapidly improving, and Sig whistled to himself as he monitored the girl's progress. _The rookie has talent._ He thought as he watched another cardboard cutout be destroyed. _Of course these aren't real, I'd like to see how she reacts in the thick._ He continued to watch them until they came out of the course at the other end and was slightly impressed to see the score board readout a new top score of 15000 in red and then a credit chit popped out. Flicking it towards the duo Sig smirked as the girl caught it in mid-air.

"Not bad rookies." He nodded

"How'd I do?" Jak inquired, as she slid the new weapon into her pack, the simple shift allowed Sig to notice the sword on her back that was hidden by the thick trench coat that she was wearing and his mechanical eye zoomed in on the weapon before it vanished as she moved the coat back into place.

"Weeeeelllll," Sig told her with a smile, "Your point total was in excess of fifteen thousand."

"And what's a normal score?" the dark elf asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Usually somewhere in the three to four thousand area, you're a natural at this, kid." Sig told her, and let it be known that he did not hand out such compliments unless they were earned by how loud his voice had gotten. "As a matter of fact, I think Krew would like to have a little chat with you." Sig continued "Load back up and head back, we'll talk there."

Jak headed over to the ammo rack, and picked up another handful of energy packs, sliding them home in her belt and pack as ran to get to the bar room. When she arrived she saw Sig and Krew engaged in a hushed conversation. They looked up as she entered, and Krew smiled, baring his unsightly teeth. "Sig was just telling me about your performance, excellent work, Jak. Tell me, have you ever considered becoming a Wastelander?" the fat man inquired, rubbing his hands together.

"Can't say that I have." She replied with a somewhat truthful answer and yet was now curious.

"Wastelanders are people who find artifacts and weapons for me outside the city walls, ey. Any weapon worth having comes through my hands. If you cosider working for me, I'll toss a few of the sweeter items your way." Krew proposed as he floated closer to the woman.

"Kill Metal Heads, get toys, sounds good to me." Jak answered her voice chilled.

"Slow down Jak and the fat man," Daxter yelled out as he jumped back up onto Jak's shoulder and glared at her. "You better run that by me again."

The miniature blimp chuckled, "I'll let Sig explain the rest to you."

" I'm not doing anything until you tell me why the Baron's forces are giving Eco to the Metal Heads." Jak growled as she remembered that they were suppose to ask about this for Torn.

Krew growled, but after weighing out the pros and cons in his calculating mind, could see no harm in telling the boy. Besides, if it would gain the loyalty of this young warrioress, it would be all for the better. "All I know, is that the Baron struck a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader. Those monsters need Eco, so the Baron provides them with regular shipments, and in return, they attack the city just enough to ensure that Praxis stays in power." the bar owner growled to Jak, who detected a slight bit of grudging admiration in Krew's voice. "He needs this war to stay in power, otherwise the city would put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is."

Jak frown at the last part and turned to face Sig, who had an eager gleam to his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Haven Forest_

As it turned out Sig was going to meet the duo that evening in the deepest area in Haven Forest. Jak having never been there before decided to check the area out before the hunting expedition and with Daxter's help they snagged a pass into the sector where the forest entrance was. However once there Jak's eyes widened at the chasm that she came in contact with, the canyon was huge and gapping.

Daxter jumped off of his buddy's shoulder and moved a bushes leaves and whistled at Jak, who turned towards him and walked over to the ottsel. Upon seeing the golden metal ring with a swirling blue pool in the center she smiled. The warp gate was active and they both jumped through it. On the other side they appeared on a cliff that overlooked Haven City and Jak suddenly realized how easy it would be to just keep walking away from the place. All she'd have to do it tell Daxter that she wanted to leave and they'd been gone, but she couldn't leave Samos and Keira behind. Sighing sadly she looked down at Daxter who's paws had grabbed her pant leg and climbed upon her shoulder.

"I know." He said. "It'd be so very easy to leave right now." she nodded. "But you don't wanna?" he asked.

"Not yet." She said, her voice quivered as she turned towards the forest and began to look around. As they turned the corner away from the warp gate they came to an upside down Precursorean floating platform. Jak pulled out her gun and smiled at Daxter who wiggled his eye brows up and down. Upon shooting the platform it flipped around and allowed them to cross the chasm only to flip back as soon as they had jumped to the other side.

"Gotta remember to be fast with those things when we cross over 'em." Daxter muttered as he continued to walk next to Jak, who gave a nod in agreement. The two stepped onto the Precursorean elevator, which went downward. "Whaddya think we'll find in these ruins?" Jak shrugged. "You're doing it again!" he complained. "You talk now babe, so use yer words." Sighing she looked down at Daxter who groaned. "Yea, yea." He said as he waved her look away and then paused when he saw two grunts in their path. "Oi." He groaned. "Remind me to talk to Taryn about getting a smaller version of your gun babe." He said as he jumped onto her shoulder as Jak took out her sword and charged the metal heads.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the entrance of Haven Forest Sig had arrived to the forest hours early in order to scout for the crab head metal heads that Krew wanted for the new apolestry for the seats of the barstools around the bar. After he'd gone through the warp gate he was about to go forward towards the deeper end of the forest when he heard gun shots heading into the old ruins. So shooting the floating platform he made his way towards the elevator and the lower parts of the ruins. Upon seeing dead bodies of lesser metal heads he decided to keep his staff weapon out just in case whatever killed these things was still around.<p>

The wounds on the grunts showed that it was made by a gun. The animals insides looked like they'd been blasted to bits. His normal eye widened at the realization. _Naw, the rookies aren't that stupid._ he thought as he remembered Jak and Daxter. Upon first glance the woman and animal seemed to be just that, but when he had watched the woman fight in the gun course he'd seen the animal yell out warning to her, which gave her an advantage and when the animal wasn't yelling out something he'd seen her ear twitch just as one of the cutouts went to pop up. She'd been fast, inhumanly fast. He'd only seen one other warrior fight like her and he was his King back home and the reason he was here in Haven, this blasted city had been stupid enough to let Praxis take control; he believed that the fates were giving these traitors their due.

Entering the old temple building he found a dozen bug like metal heads. Many of which were writhing in pain as they gave their last gasps. Turning right he followed the death and destruction. He came crossed a centurion metal head, its weapons gone, including its shielding unit. Then he came to a lake a dark eco and crossed it using an impromptu bridge of a precursor piece of metal. Once acrossed he found another bridge, this one floating on the dark substance and followed it to a round uplifted piece of precursor metal. He then heard a voice coming out of the building next to the uplifted piece of metal that was the size of a nice transport train. Looking towards the building he saw a dead metal head beast, one he'd never seen before when hunting. It looked like a breed of land animal from the wasteland with two horns on his nose and a long ridged body and small tail. One inside the building he saw Jak standing there laughing at Daxter who's found a vibrating crystal and was holding it to his chest. The little bundle of fur looked like he found bliss and wasn't going to let it go. His eyes were cross and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

"Okay Dax," Jak said, "let's…" as she turn around she spotted the brute Sig. "Sig!" she shouted in surprise.

"Hello chilipeppers." He approached the young woman and looked down at Daxter, who still was wearing a very happy look upon his face, even as he relinquished the crystal to Jak who's hand vibrated as the crystal was placed in it. Upon tipping the crystal upside down Jak found an engery source and proceeded to turn it off and plopped the crystal into her pack. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Uh…" Daxter began as his eyes finally focused on the big guy. "explorin'?" he asked as he looked at Jak who smirked.

"Exploring?" Sig asked astonished at the simple answer.

Jak's ear suddenly twitched and even though Sig hadn't heard anything she had. Spinning around with sword in one hand and gun in the other Sig was witness to the deaths of two wasp metal heads and one juice goon that hadn't been as quiet as they'd thought. Sig whistled. "Nice shootin' Cherry!" Jak turned and gave him a smile and cocked her head at Daxter towards the left and the rodent took off into a dead run towards the entrance of the building and peeked outside.

Daxter's eyes widened as he counted the metal heads heading their way. A dozen juice goons, centurian, three crab heads and two dozen of those damn scorpion metal head stingers. "We're in trouble." He muttered as he turned and looked at Jak and Sig.

Sig flipped the staff weapon so that the pointed end would be facing the enemy and pressed a button. Jak and Daxter turned in time to watch Sigs staff weapon change from a staff to a weapon with a hole at the end and two prongs pointing towards the end. They then watched as it began to light up and charge. Sig strutted towards the entrance and pointed his weapon towards the dead center of the group of metal heads where the crab heads were and fired his weapon. The electric charge flew from the end and into the group of metal heads and exploded with energy. Two of the three crab heads were dead in an instant.

Running forward Jak took off after the man. With her right hand she threw her sword at the juice goons like it was a boomerang. The weapon spun with a bright and purple energy and sliced legs out from under six of twelve goons, and came flying back at Jak, who caught it with ease. Shooting the stingers was the easy part. These lesser metal heads were the easiest to kill, but in a swarm; which is what they were trying to be as they advanced the dark elf and her companions, was a bit harder. Deciding that she was tired of this particular weapon she threw it to the side and in her hands called forth the dark eco in her viens and it came in the form of lightning and began to race across the stingers, who screeched and cried out as their lives were ended in a fantastic display of lightning.

Sig on the other hand looked at the woman with one wide eye and cursed silently before looking at Daxter. "Eh, I told her she needed to get that electric static looked at." He joked and looked back just in time for the transformation of his best friend.

The she demon lifted her head after taking control and gave a toothy grin at her soon to be victims. Flicking her right hand out it revealed that she now had the Tachi sword in her palm. The woman wasn't the only one who'd had a bit of a transformation. The sword was now at a full three feet in length, was not only glowing; but the hilt had changed from a golden color to a pure black with dark tendrils stretching outwards and touching its host, which magnified the dark creatures own senses. The crystals were glowing a bright purple and instead of looking like crystals that they were they seemed to have taken on the look of unseeing eyes. As the tendrils finished wrapping around the creatures arm, it then solidified into a pure dark eco crystal and was not attached to the beings arm, as if it was an extension of the creatures natural arm. In the dark creatures other hand was three small balls of dark eco that were floating above the left hand. With a flick of the wrist they were released upon the metal heads and chaos ensued.

The weaker minded metal heads only cared about saving their own lives and left the goons and crab head by themselves. The first of the last three goons lost its life as its head was taken off by the sword, another was gutted as a dagger infested left hand grabbed it's chest and ripped the goons armor and skin off in one swiping motion. The last goon shot at the creature, but even as it did so the demonized she-elf healed and continued her sprint towards the goon and brought her weapon down upon its head and cut the beat in half. The two halves separated just as the elf took off towards the crab head who used its twin blaster canons and shot wildly at the monstrous woman. It was in vain. For in a blink of an eye the crab heads arms were cut from its body in on swooping motion and then as the woman jumped into the air she landed on the crab heads shoulders and with only one hand grabbed, twisted and yanked the metal heads head right off its body and as it fell to the ground she jumped back onto the raised platform where Sig and Daxter had been watching, both of their jaws had dropped.

The battle had lasted thirty seconds, but that was all the demon seemed to need. The sword returned to its normal form as the being turned towards the wastelander and ottsel and in a blink of an eye she jumped right onto Sig, causing the brute to fall backwards and lose his weapon that flew about two or three feet away from him. Sig landed with an _ooff_ and a thud and suddenly he was getting too much of a look at the being.

The cark creature lean forward and sniffed before snorting and backing off. Still in a crouched position it looked towards Daxter. "Mrr?" she said.

Daxter started laughing as Sig sat up. "What the hell!?" Sig yelled at the ottsel, thinking he'd lost his marbles.

The she demon smirked at Sig and looked back at Daxter to explain. "Let's…put it…this way big guy." Daxter said in between fits of laughter. "If she didn't like you…you'd look like that." He said the last part as he pointed towards the mess of metal head body parts. "You just passed Dark's test of approval." The creature hissed at Daxter at the use of that name. "What, it's not like you got a name." and then it hit him. "Unless…err..ya do?" the creature's ear twitched once, but she turned her attention back towards her host's friends and decided to turn control back over.

As Jak groaned and fell onto her ass she took note that once again she was covered in blood and upon looking behind her she saw the bodies of metal heads. Standing she sighed. "At least it wasn't people this time." she looked at the wastelander who was picking up his weapon. "You okay Sig?"

"Peachy Cherry." He then looked at her. "Alright, I'm not one to pry, but I need and answer to…_that_." He said as he pointed at the dead metal head bodies and towards Jak.

Jak's ears fell a bit and she looked away a bit ashamed. "You'd have a better chance at getting the answers from the computers at the prison than from me." she said. "Prisoners aren't exactly told what they're being experimented with or why."

"Praxis?" he asked and got a nod from the young woman. "Why were you imprisoned? Were you outspoken?"

"No." she said as she thought back towards that day. "Guess coming out of Rift Gates in the city is illegal." She looked down at Daxter who nodded.

"Wait, a what?" Sig asked his good eye wide.

Jak sighed and gave a short version of how she and Daxter got to Haven City from their small village, which she left nameless. She didn't think he'd believe her if she told him she'd come from Sandover. She was surprised that he'd listened. "Uh…" Daxter began. "Tell him the other?" he asked her.

"Other what?" Sig inquired as he was processing the intel he'd just been told.

"Uh…" Daxter looked at Jak who nodded. "Jak here." He pointed at Jak. "Use ta be a dude." Sig went stock still. "When the Baron pumped him full of eco, instant sex change!" Daxter looked at Jak who flushed. "Now he's a she and the dude junk ain't there no more."

Sig shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Believe it!" Daxter said as he leapt from the ground to Jak's shoulder.

Sig looked at Jak for confirmation and she nodded. "It's true." She said. "I use to be freaked by it, now it's either live with it or go nuts." She gave a weak smile. "I think I'm doing good considering."

"Precursors." Sig cursed. "Praxis is going to far." He shook his head and started off towards the metal head bodies. "Head back, I'll take care of this." He pointed towards the mess. However instead of doing what Sig said the duo decided to check out the other two paths and see where they lead.

* * *

><p>Deep in the depths of a hidden tomb a single light turned on near a statue, a small gleaming glowing green gem that was embedded into the statue of the founder of Haven's chest began to emit a tiny vibrating noise that could only be heard by a select few. The noise, at first, was sent out in sound waves, before these sound waves increased in frequency and changed into a high pitched noise that ran at a constant interval.<p>

* * *

><p>As the duo returned to the underground Jak suddenly grabbed her head and cried out in pain and fell against the door to the underground, which opened to reveal Jinx, who grabbed the stricken woman. Looking down at the ottsel he yelled. "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know, it just started!" he yelled back as Jinx picked Jak up and took her downstairs and laid her on one of the bunks.

Torn looked up from his maps to the sounds of Jak screaming in pain. "What the hell!?" he half yelled half demanded an answer.

"Don't know." Jinx replied as he watched Jak writhe on the bed. When suddenly the dark she demon appeared and jumped away from them , at the same time Jinx and Torn jumped away from the creature both pulling out their weapons and pointing it at the creature, who hissed at them.

"Don't!" Daxter yelled as he put himself in front of Jak's face and the weapon's. "She ain't a gonna attack, are ya babe?" he asked looking at the dark female.

The creature blinked at Daxter who had thrown his tiny body in front her and these men. "Mrr?" it said.

"See!" he said just as the creature suddenly began whimpering as the noise picked up speed. "Something's wrong?" he said when suddenly the creature grabbed him and threw him on her shoulder and went barreling through the door. As she passed the two men she grabbed her sword which began to give off sparks of dark eco as soon as she touched it. When the two men emerged through the door they saw the dark creature vanish into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: *snickers* Dark Jak just had a cavewoman moment by throwing Daxter over her shoulder.

**xoxoangii**: I think it would be funny to make Jak talk like a cavewoman.. haha

**M-Angel**: *still laughing* I love writing this story. hehehe

**xoxoangii**: See you guys at the next chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Precursors and a Tomb

**Chapter 6**: _Precursors and a Tomb_

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>:_ October 11, 3657_

**Location**: _Water Slums_

Daxter looked at the pale skin of the dark creature in front of him; it'd been two days since the dark creature had taken control and had yet to relinquish it back to Jak. The entire time they'd been locked away in their home and the entire time she'd been whimpering in pain and trying to hide her head under the blankets. It was obvious that she was trying to hide herself from something, but for the life of him Daxter couldn't figure out what it was.

In the week and a half since Jak had come back into his life things had gotten weird. First the fact his best friend was no longer a dude, but a chick and hot one at that. Second he was feeling things that a dude should never feel towards his best friend. Third the dark creature and that was all he could say on that subject.

Daxter heard a crash up in the loft followed by a _Mrr_ sound. He wasn't sure if the dark creature _could_ talk or if that was the extent of the talking it had. Sighing he climbed up the ladder and saw what the dark creature had done and found that she'd moved the bed from going horizontal to vertical and that she'd pulled every single pelt blankets out of the basket that Jak had put them in and had made herself a nest of sorts. Her head was covered and she had one taloned hand over the pelt where her ear was.

"Yeesh!" he yelled, "Home décor is not yer thang girly." He watched as the hand over the pelt lifted said pelt and allowed him to see her face. Dark onyx eyes looked at him and a whine escaped her lips. "I don't get it, what's the hubbub about? Why 'er ya going all nutty on me?" She hissed and lowered the pelts. "Argh!" he yelled in frustration and with that he attacked the creature by jumping onto her head and literally ripping the pelts off of it. "No more hiding!" he poked his head down between her horns. "Ya have something ta say, say it!"

"Mrr?" she asked

"No more of that, talk!" he said pointing to her lips. "Form words, say something I can understand! Fer the sake of the Precursors!"

The creatures swallowed several times and it looked like she was going hurl when. "It….h..h..hur…tzzzzz." she said.

Daxter promptly fell into her lap. "Err…" he began as he righted himself. "What does?"

She swallowed more and licked her pale blue lips. "E…e..ea….rrrzzzz." she replied

"Why?" he asked excited that he finally was getting something out of her. This could be important damn it!

"Nah…..ooo…izzzzz." she said causing Daxter to look at her in confusion.

He sounded out what she was trying to say, ears laid back suddenly perked up. "Noise?" he asked causing her to nod. "What noise?" sounding just as confused as before. She pointed outside. "Show me?" she whimpered. "Come on!" he said sounding excited. "Yer the biggest baddest thing there is and yer scared of a little noise?" he looked outside through a hole in the wall that was usually covered by one of Jak's many tiny baskets. "Come on, its dark out. We can sneak to wherever this noise is and shut it the hell up!"

The female's ears perked and twitched. "k…ay." She purred as she grabbed Daxter and then the Tachi sword which was in its scrapboard and took off into the night after Daxter opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>Its official, both Jak and his alter ego like to go fast and scare the shit outta me.<em> Daxter thought as the dark creature leapt from another rooftop to another one and another one as they crossed the slums in record time and then they were doing the same thing through the industrial sector and he started to feel a bit nauseous. They then came to a stop in front of the palace and its fountains. Daxter looked around and found the place unusually quiet and desolate, not a single zoomer or person could be seen. His senses were on high alert as his companion climbed down and was still whimpering and keeping her head low as if the pain was almost too much for her.

They crossed the fountains and came to the structure that had Praxis' statue standing on it. She then pressed a slab and suddenly a hidden door showed itself, along with an elevator. When the lift stopped, the two approached a door, which suddenly opened without them trying to even open it. As soon as they entered Daxter felt the dark creature relax and sigh, just as the door behind them closed.

In moments suddenly dark released her grip on Jak and Daxter watched his best friend fall to her knees and noticed she was panting. "Are ya okay Jak baby?" he asked cocking his head at Jak, who was now laying on her back and looking up at Daxter, eyes closed though.

Baby blue eyes opened and looked at him. "Why do you call me that?" she asked he voice soft and gentle.

"Uh.."Daxter looked away. "Err…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I, don't really know. It-"he stopped when suddenly every single lamp in the place suddenly shut off.

Jak slowly stood up and pulled the Tashi out from its scrapboard and prepared herself for a fight. Slowly the duo made their way down the winding staircase and down into the flooded area. The twin doors ahead of them were already open. As they went forward they saw an old man, and a child in front of them, the child passed out. The old man turned around and revealed himself to be Kor.

"Kor." Jak greeted the old man. "How'd you get in here?"

"The same way you did my angry friend." he chuckled darkly.

_Uh-oh_. Daxter thought as his ottsel senses began to scream at him that there was a larger and deadlier predator in the room and began looking around for said being, but only saw Kor and the kid. He frowned because something was _**not**_ right here. "Oh!" Daxter said as he spotted the glowing crystal. "Pretty!"

"It's the Precursor Stone." Kor sighed, his voice etching longing as he went to move towards the bridge that lead towards it Jak watched as an invisible shield speared around it.

As Jak began to try and formulate a plan Daxter took notice that the doors to this place seemed to have been blasted open and then forced to open, which in the end forced them partially off their tracks. _Something is really wrong here and I can't seem to see what it is!_ He mentally yelled at himself.

Jak then decided to see if the shields popped up if she approached the stone and low and behold it didn't. "That's odd." Kor muttered.

Daxter ran after Jak and smiled when he too got through the shield. "Cool, let's get the goods." He walked up to the statue when suddenly the stone began to pulsate faster and Jak was once again forced to go through a transformation. The dark female looked down at Daxter. "Huh?" she asked before looking at the stone.

"Grab it!" Kor yelled his hand holding his staff turning white before returning back. It was then that the child began to stir and woke up.

"Uh-oh." Daxter said as he spotted the boy suddenly running towards them and away from Kor and that was what made the old man snap.

The dark female and Daxter watched in horror as the once elvin old man turned into a creature out of their nightmares. Both Daxter and the dark female were suddenly taken back to the day that started all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Date<strong>:_ April 7, 3256_

**Location**: _Sandover Village_

_Jak yawned as Samos went on and on about the dangers of the Precursor Rift Gate and how some Precursorean devices were so horribly dangerous that they should be stay clear of. "But sometimes they can be used for great good!" said a peppy voice next to him, causing him to look over at the aqua haired girl. Her name was Keira and was a bit naive when it came to some things, one of them being how much he cared for her. Whenever he tried to get close she'd pushed him away and Jak was almost to the limits of his patients end with her and the tease she was being. One minute she acted like she was interested in getting closer and then there were other moments it was like she didn't want him in the same village, let alone the same room as she was in._

_Sighing he looked down at the little snorting ottsel next him. "Yo, Jak!" Daxter said waving his hand in front of his friend and then pointed at the Rift Gate rider and the buttons in front of them. Sighing Jak touched a large red gem, which activated the entire device. "Looks like Jak's still got the mojo." Daxter joked causing Jak to smile. Turning his attention to the rings in front of them he watched as they began spinning and a portal opened in front of them. It was so cool!_

_It was then that everything went from cool to bad very quickly. A dark and sinister voice came out of the portal. "__**Finally the final Rift Gate has been opened!**__" A creature with a large glowing gem on its head appeared. Its sharp dagger like claws seemed to trying to pull him through the portal and into their world. Upon noticing the claws Jak also noticed that this creature as seemed to have man legs and a tail like a scorpion. The creature was mammoth and it was going to kill them all if they didn't react soon!_

_"Do something, Jak!" Keira's voice snapped Jak out of his moment of shock, and the boy tore his gaze away from the strange monstrous thing that was trying to pull itself through the Precursor ring. Mind racing, he scanned the control board in front of him. This machine had opened the ring in the first place; maybe it could close it again; if he could just figure out _how_._

_"What's this do? Or that! How 'bout this one!" Beside him Daxter started flipping switches and hitting anything that looked even remotely like it had a purpose. When nothing happened besides a few corresponding beeps, the ottsel practically screamed, "Everybody, press all the buttons!"_

_Good old Daxter. He thought with a grim smile. Panicky but quick-thinking. Jak grabbed the round steering wheel, his mouth formed a thin, determined line on his face and he slammed his foot down. The machine instantly sprang to life, launching itself forward with a smoothness and speed that surprised him. Within moments, they flew right off the platform and straight into the monster's face. Jak squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact. But it never happened. Or at least it didn't _feel_ like they hit anything. The blond cracked his eyes open, and then widened them in wonder. The entire world was nothing but a streaming mass of purple light._

_"What _was_ that thing?" Keira asked shakily. Wind whipped her aqua hair into her face and as she lifted a hand to push it back Jak could see fear etched across her face._

_Jak shook his head. He didn't have an answer. His eyes sought out Samos, the oldest and most knowledgeable of them all, but before the Green Sage could say anything, the machine lurched wildly to the right. Jak gasped and fought to steady the controls, but it was like fighting a lurker. It bucked and swerved no matter what Jak did._

_"Hang on everyone!" Following his own advice, Samos gripped the edge of the machine so tightly that his green knuckles almost turned white._

_Daxter was nowhere near as calm. "Yaahh! I want off this thing!"_

_The machine rattled and shook even harder, but it held together and sailed on. To where, Jak had no idea, but so long as they made it in one piece, anything else could be worked out later. The light they were heading towards seemed to be getting closer. Jak tried not to hold his breath. Could it almost be over?_

_Then something struck the ship, Keira screamed, and the world exploded in white._

* * *

><p>Jak's eyes widened and suddenly every memory that the dark female ever had was shared in an instant and with those memories came memories came memories that Jak hadn't thought of in years and finally it fit. She knew how she knew that child, because that child was her when she was very young.<p>

The dark female raced forward and before the metal head could snag the child the dark female threw a dark eco orb right at it, causing the creature to dodge and miss the child. The little boy ran passed the dark eco infused female and ran behind the orange creature and tried to hide from the scary creature.

The dark female and the metal head stared at each other. "So, you are finally going to fight me," the monster said.

The female gave a toothy grin. "Yes." she spoke with confidence. "And you shall lose." She promised as she drew her sword.

Kor snarled as he sent a blast towards the elf, dark eco, in the form of lightning began to bounce across the walls and damage the tomb and headed towards the eco infused elf, who jumped backwards and began to catapult herself around the tomb by pushing herself off of walls when a lightning strike came too close. Putting the sword in her mouth she embedded her nails into the wall and began at lightning speeds to crawl across the walls too fast for the metal head to get her and suddenly she launched herself at the being and landed squarely on top of Kor's back. The metal head roared and began to buck.

Daxter began to laugh at the sight of his best friend on top of the metal head leaders back. Kor's bucks began to really get wild when the dark creature thrusted her sword into the back armor and plating on Kor's back and the metal head leader's roars turned pain filled and using gravity's momentum the dark female keeping hold of the sword which was still embedded into the leaders body and fell downwards, a long line created by the sword followed as the blade cut through armor muscle, tissue, nerves, and organs.

As she landed she dodged Kor's tail as he stabbed it towards the demon and screamed as parts of his body began to fall to the ground. Blood and guts fell out of the metal head leader as he rushed towards the dark elf. However she was faster than the injured metal head and dodged each one. It was then that Kor spread his wings, unfortunately he didn't know about her trick with her sword and suddenly the creature threw her sword and it spun around and sliced the wings of the metal head leader as he was in mid-air. She smirked as he partially fell into the dark pit below.

However one of his claws grabbed the side of the edge of the stone walkway and was trying to pull himself up when the dark elf called forth as much dark energy as she could into both hands and threw it down onto the metal head leader. Kor looked upwards just as the ball of dark energy landed upon his face, blinding half of his face and charring the whole left side of his body. Following the blast came the sword once again as it was thrown at him and cut the leg holding him onto the edge and all of the other three legs that were on his left side.

Kor gave a curse at his luck as he plummeted down into the darken abyss.

The dark female looked up when she heard the soft patter patter of feet on the stone and saw her host's younger self. Putting away the sword she got down on all four and purred at the child and tried to reassure it that she wasn't going to harm it.

The little boy came to a decision and smiled at the dark creature and hugged her neck, which caused the purr to gain momentum. Wrapping her arms around the child she picked him up and walked up to the statue. As she did so she returned power over this body to her host. It took Jak only a second to gain control, but there was no pause in her steps as she walked forward towards the Precursor Stone.

As soon as they were in the protective shield she heard a deep voice. "_**At last, our enemy has been defeated.**_" It said the stone stopped pulsating. "_**We reward both you and your companion for your bravery**_."

"Can you change me back to a guy?" Jak asked, hoping that the statue could.

"_**We are sorry, but no.**_" came his answer from the statue.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled. "Whadda about me?"

There was a pause. "_**Are you sure?**_" the statue asked.

"Duh!" he said, "Of course! We tried to the last adventure we had, but we had ta use the Light eco ta save damn world!"

"_**As you wish.**_" It said as a beam of light was fired from the stone and shot towards Daxter who gasped as he was thrown a bit off balance and then dropped to the ground. The light expanded from a tiny form to a larger one until there was a slight pop sound and suddenly a red-orange haired young man was on the ground, his back to Jak. As he stood Jak's eyes widened and he grabbed the child and covered his eyes and promptly looked away from Daxter.

"Sweet mother of eco!" Daxter exclaimed with a beaming happiness and looked at his hands and arms and then stood up and looked towards Jak and noticed how she was adverting her eyes upwards. "Hey, what's wrong Jak?" he asked and then noticed that it was suddenly chilly. Upon looking down he cursed. "Shit!" he yelled as he tried to hide his sudden nakedness. "And I thought it was bad when I had no pants before!"

Jak looked down at her younger self who's suddenly found that her chest made a comfy pillow, Jak rolled her eyes at the statue. "Can't you give him clothes?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Suddenly a light beamed towards Daxter and when it diminished it revealed black combat boots, blue bootlegged jeans, a red silky shirt and a dark blue robe over Daxter's shoulders. Daxter lifted his head after looking at his new clothes and smiled at Jak. "Sweet." He said causing his lips to peel back over his slight overbite. The bucked teeth weren't as pronounced as they once had been, but they fit him, even the small amount of freckles that crossed over the bridge of his nose seemed to be a part of Daxter no matter what. His waist length red hair however, needed something done with it.

Jak sat the kid down on the ground as she looked at Daxter and suddenly found herself blushing and couldn't figure out why.

Suddenly the Precursor Stone cracked and fell from its post in the center of the statue and the statue itself went quiet. The stone rolled towards them and stopped at the kid's feet. Looking down the kid touched the center of the stone causing a bright light to erupt from it and a being of pure light energy floated upwards towards them.

"It is finished..." the being spoke, "Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again..." The light being flew out the door behind them and vanished.

"Now what?" Daxter asked when they both heard a cracking noise and looked down in time to watch the kid pick up a tiny being from inside the crystal. Bending down Daxter looked at what the kid was now holding, his eyes widening when he spotted the orange-yellow fur. "Ya know what," he said, "I don't wanna know nothin' about how that is possible or why or anything!" the kid looked up at Daxter and Jak smirked when she saw the tiny ottsel look up as well.

Looking down at the sleeping boy in her arms she sighed. "Let's go home." She said as she turned towards the entrance of the tomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Fortress Prison_

Samos once again was entering into another meditative state when suddenly the doors to his cell were opened and reveal none other than a young woman with aqua colored hair, a heart shaped face and her usually attire. "Daddy!" she yelled as she hugged the green sage and surprised him with a hug.

"K-Keira?" he questioned what he was seeing.

"Shhh." She hushed her father and pulled her comm. unit out. "Okay Vin, do it." she whispered as she ran over to the warp gate in the center of the room. Seconds ticked by and then the warp gate turned on. "Let's go!" she yelled at her father as he ran over to the warp gate and jumped in after his daughter and with a thought he wondered. _What happened to Jak?_

* * *

><p><strong>Location<strong>: _Underground_

Jak yawned as she laid her child-self down with the tiny ottsel in his arms and was barely listening to Daxter as he told Torn and Jinx about the battle and how he'd become an Elf again. Afterwards Torn walked over to the bunk she was sitting on. "Is what he says true?"

"Yeah, Kor was the metal head leader." She assured the man.

"Shit." he cursed.

"Damn and he had us fool!" Jinx yelled.

"Not anymore." said a voice that had both Jak and Daxter looking up. The man who'd spoken came out of a hidden room behind Torn's desk. "So you are the ones that have been causing trouble for the Baron. I am the Shadow, but you can call me Samos."

"Ah!" Daxter yelled as he spotted the older man. "Ya mean we've been being ordered around by grandpa green himself!" Torn and Samos both began to growl at the young man. "What happened to ya? Did ya get some nip and tuck while we were gone?"

"I don't know what kind of twigs you've been eating, but I've never seen you before in my life and I'd remember that ugly face if we had." Samos said as he pointed at Daxter.

"So it begins." Daxter grumbled.

Jak was about to put her two cents in when the door to the underground opened and revealed a young woman who she couldn't quite see. "Keira!" Daxter yelled at the woman, which caused Jak to stand up and look over at the woman. Sure enough it was her close friend and old love interest.

"Daxter!?" she sounded both happy to see him and confused how he'd shed his fur.

"Well this is a surprise." said a second voice that sounded more like the wise old Samos Jak had once known and looking around the corner of the bed she saw the old sage.

"AHHHHH!" Daxter screamed and ran over to Jak and hid behind her to add drama to his yell. "Jak, they're multiplying!" he sounded honest to god scared.

"Jak?" Keira asked as she looked at Jak and gaped at how her friend looked like a woman and not the handsome young man he had once been.

Samos on the other hand was speechless for the first time in his life. "Jak?" he questioned the young woman who gave a nod. "What happened to you my boy?" the sage was worried about how this transformation would change things and if it'd already changed too much.

"Boy?" Jinx asked as he looked at the aging sage. "I think you need new glasses old man. She's got tata's, not a humdinger."

"Keira, who is this man?" Torn asked the underground's mechanic.

"This is my father." She said as she cocked her hip and rested a hand on said hip. "He's the sage of green eco and-"

"Onin can explain things." The elder Samos said and then looked at Jak. "Hopefully." Shaking his head. "But for now all I can say is that I am the elder version of the Shadow of this time."

Daxter scratched his head. "So, you're him?" he pointed at the younger version they'd just met. "And he's you?" the red head groaned. "Why can't things be normal?" he asked as he hung his head and then leaned it against Jak's shoulder.

Jak chuckled. "I think normal went out the door around two years ago Dax." She softly spoke and then looked down at the sleeping little boy and then back at Samos who was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing Jak," the sage sighed. "I'm just shocked is all." he then looked at the pyro. "And to answer your question Jak use to be a young man…something must've happened to change him to a her."

"It's called a sex change." Jinx said with a roll of his eye.

"Actually it was the dark eco." Jak said. "I didn't want to talk about it earlier and I still don't want to, but since everybody can't stop staring at me." she growled slightly. "The Baron experimented on me with dark eco and it changed me the first day. Something about a mutation. I don't know the whole thing because let's face it, the Baron isn't apt to tell his prisoners why or what he's experimenting with on his subjects." Jak walked around to Keira and Samos, left through the door.

"Hehe…" Daxter laughed nervously as everybody's eyes turned towards him, which caused his ears to fall flat against his head. "She's sensitive about this kind of thang." He explained as he shuffled from foot to foot.

Keira looked off towards where Jak had disappeared off to and decided to follow her. Upon exiting the underground she found Jak kicking the wall of the building across the alleyway. "You okay?" she asked as she leaned forward towards Jak.

Jak paused in her kicks and sighed. "Yeah." She said as she turned around and got a good look at Keira and smiled. She was wearing blue petal pusher jeans with blue-green straps hooked to them going over her shoulders and a dirty white belly shirt and a blue jean jacket. She still wore her goggles around her neck and a cloth headband over her head that held back her chin length hair and kept it out of her face.

"You look good Keira." She said causing Keira to giggle.

"You do too," she looked Jak over and giggled. "Even if you do look like a girl." She then inspected something on Jak's shirt and then smirked. "You're not wearing a bra, are you?" She laughed as Jak began sputtering and blushing just as Daxter walked out of the passageway and was totally clueless why Keira was laughing her head off while Jak was blushing to the point that her entire face was red and so were the tips of her ears.

* * *

><p><strong>M-Angel<strong>: Well this time it was my fault on the long wait. I've had this chapter written for weeks, but I've been procrastinating on sending it in to be edited by _**xoxoangii**_.

**xoxoangii**: And I did hold this chapter for a few days for some editing _ nothing too drastic but I wanted to be thorough this time around :)

**M-Angel**: So, this'll be last chapter until after Thanksgiving. I hope everybody has a great holiday! Don't forget to review! ^_^


End file.
